Inés & Pegatinas: A BDSM Fanfic Lovestory
by Luciamanga
Summary: When Inés stumbles uppon a suspicious book on the street, her life begins to change in ways she never expected. Feat. Marx.


MANIFEST DEL PARTIT COMUNISTA

"Un fantasma ronda per Europa: el fantasma del

comunisme. Totes les forces de la vella Europa

S'han aliat, el Papa i el Tsar, Metternich i Guizot,

els radicals francesos i els policies alemanys,

en una sacrosanta cara contra aquest fantasma.

On és el partit d'oposició que no hagi estat titllat

de comunista pels seus enemics que són al

poder? On és el partit d'oposició que no hagi

tornat amb Violència la marca infamant de

comunista tant als grups d'oposició més avançats

com als seus enemics reaccionaris?

D'aquest fet es desprenen dues coses:

El comunisme ja ha estat reconegut per totes

les forces europees com una força.

Ja ha arribat l'hora que els comunistes presenten

obertament a tot el món els seus punts de vista

els seus objectius i les seves tendències, i que

contraposin un manifest. del seu partit a les faules

del fantasma del comunisme.

Amb aquesta finalitat, comunistes de les més

diverses nacionalitats s'han reunit a Londres i han

esbossat el següent manifest, que és publicat

en llengua anglesa, francesa, alemanya, italiana,

flamenca i danesa..."

El text original alemany fou escrit entre desembre de 1847 i gener de 1848 i publicat a Londres

amb el títol de Manifest der kommunistischen Partei el febrer-març; de 1848. La present edició

catalana és la traducció de l'edició alemanya de 1890, la darrera de les revisades per F. Engels.

A les notes numerades hi assenyalem les diferents lectures de les edicions alemanyes dels anys

1848, 1872, 1883 i 1888, en la mesura que no modifiquen el contingut de la del 1890.

Traducció de Jordi Moners i Sinyol

Revisió de Manuel Sacristán

Editat en versió electrònica el novembre de 1998

psan/manifest

Pròleg a l'edició alemanya del 1872

La Lliga dels Comunistes, una associació internacional de treballadors, que,

naturalment, en les condicions d'aquell temps només podia ésser secreta, al Congrés que celebra

pel novembre de 1847 a Londres, encarregà als sotasignats la redacció d'un programa del partit,

detallat, teòric i pràctic, adreçat a la publicitat. Així nasqué el Manifest que ve a continuació, el

manuscrit del qual va ser tramés a Londres perquè hi fos imprès, poques setmanes abans de la

revolució de febrer (1). Publicat primerament en alemany, se n'han fet almenys dotze edicions

diferents en aquesta llengua a Alemanya, Anglaterra i Estats Units. En anglès aparegué per

primera vegada el 1850 a Londres, al Red Republican, traduït per miss Helen Macfarlane, i

el 1871 a Amèrica, almenys en tres traduccions diferents. En Francés, primer a París, poc abans

de la insurrecció del juny de 1848, i recentment a Le Socialiste de Nova York. Ara se'n

prepara una nova traducció En polonès, a Londres poc temps després de la primera edició

alemanya. En rus, a Ginebra els anys seixanta. En danès també va ser editat poc després de la

seva publicació en alemany.

Per molt que hagin canviat les circumstàncies en els darrers vint-i-cinc anys, els

principis generals exposats en aquest Manifest conserven encara avui, i en conjunt, una

absoluta justesa. Podrien fer-s'hi petites millores ça i lla. L'aplicació pràctica d'aquests

principi, ens aclareix el mateix Manifest, dependrà sempre i a tot arreu de les circumstàncies

històriques existents, i per això no es dóna cap especial importància a les mesures

revolucionàries proposades al final del capítol II. Aquest passatge avui s'hauria de redactar

altrament en molts aspectes. Davant l'immens desenvolupament de la gran indústria en els

darrers vint-i-cinc anys i paral·lelament a l'organització del partit de la classe obrera, davant les

experiències practiques, en primer lloc de la revolució de febrer i molt més encara de la

Comuna de París, on el proletariat por primera vegada i durant dos mesos posseí el poder

polític, avui aquest programa s'ha envellit en alguns punts. Sobretot la Comuna ens ha

demostrat que la classe obrera no pot prendre possessió simplement de la màquina estatal ja

llesta, i posar-la en moviment por als seus propis objectius (vegeu La guerra civil a Franca.

Comunicat del Consell general de l'Associació Internacional de Treballadors, pàg. 19 de

l'edició alemanya, on s'explica més extensament aquesta tesi). A més, i és natural, la crítica de

la literatura socialista és en el dia d'avui incompleta, car només arriba fins al 1847; i també les

observacions sobre la posició dels comunistes en relació amb els diferents partits de l'oposició

(capítol IV), tot i que encara siguin correctes, avui, en els seus trets fonamentals, pel que fa a la

posada en pràctica ja s'han envellit, perquè la situació política s'ha transformat completament, i

l'evolució històrica ha escombrat la majoria dels partits que s'hi enumeren.

Tanmateix el Manifest és un document històric que ja no ens podem prendre el

dret de modificar. Una futura edició potser podrà aparèixer acompanyada d'un pròleg que faci

de pont entre el 1847 i ara. Aquesta edició d'avui ens ha vingut massa inesperadament perquè

ens poguéssim prendre el temps suficient por a fer-ho.

Londres, 24 de juny de 1872.

CARLES MARX i FREDERIC ENGELS

1\. Es tracta de la revolució del 1848 a França.

Pròleg a la segona edició russa

La primera edició russa del Manifest del Partit Comunista, traduït per Bakunin,

aparegué al principi dels anys seixanta a la impremta del Kolokol. En aquell temps, l'Occident

només podia mirar-se l'edició russa del Manifest com una curiositat literària. Avui aquesta

opinió seria impossible.

Com era de limitat en aquell temps - desembre de 1847- el camp d'acció del

moviment proletari ens ho mostra de manera claríssima el capítol final del Manifest: Posició

dels comunistes en relació amb els diferents partits de l'oposició als diferents països. D'entrada,

ja hi manquen precisament Rússia i els Estats Units. Era l'època que Rússia constituïa la

darrera gran reserva de tota la reacció europea, i els Estats Units absorbiren l'excedent de la

forma del proletariat europeu por mitjà de l'emigració. Ambdós països proveïen Europa de

matèries primeres i eren al mateix temps els mercats on es venien els seus productes industrials.

Ambdós països eren també, d'una forma o altra, els pilars de l'ordre establert europeu.

Que n'és de diferent tot avui! Precisament l'emigració europea ha permès a Nord-

Amèrica un desenvolupament gegantí de la producció agrària, la competència de la qual ha fet

trontollar en els seus fonaments la propietat rural europea -tant petita com gran-. A més, ha

permès als Estats Units d'explotar els seus extraordinaris recursos industrials amb una energia í

en unes proporcions, que en poc temps ha de destruir el monopoli industrial que fins avui ha

tingut Europa occidental, i concretament Anglaterra. Aquestes dues circumstàncies

repercuteixen en sentit revolucionari damunt d'Amèrica mateix. La petita i mitjana propietat

territorial dels pagesos, que és a la base de tota l'ordenació política, sucumbeix cada vegada més

sota la competència de les empreses agrícoles gegantines, mentre a les zones industrials s'hi

desenvolupa per primera vegada un proletariat massificat i una concentració fabulosa de capital.

I ara passem a Rússia. Durant la revolució del 1848-1849, no solament els sobirans

europeus, sinó també els burgesos d'Europa veieren en la intervenció russa l'única salvació

contra el proletariat, que precisament llavors començava a desvetllar-se. El tsar va ser

proclamat cap de la reacció europea. Avui és presoner de guerra de la revolució a Gàtxina, i

Rússia constitueix l'avantguarda de l'acció revolucionària a Europa.

El Manifest Comunista tenia com a tasca de proclamar la liquidació inevitable i

imminent de la propietat burgesa moderna. Però a Rússia, al costat del frau capitalista que creix

vertiginosament i d'una propietat territorial burgesa en procés de formació, hi trobem més de la

meitat del sol en propietat comuna dels camperols. I aquí se'ns presenta la qüestió: ¿podrà la

comunitat rural russa, tot i que sigui ja una forma en gran part liquidada de la primitiva

propietat comuna de la terra, passar directament a la forma superior de propietat col·lectiva de

caràcter comunista? ¿O caldrà, per contra, que segueixi prèviament el mateix procés de

dissolució que duu a terme l'evolució històrica a l'Occident?

Avui l'única resposta possible és aquesta: si la revolució russa és el senyal

anunciador d'una revolució proletària a Occident, de manera que ambdues es complementen,

llavors l'actual propietat comuna del sòl russa podrà servir de punt de partida a una evolució

comunista.

Londres, 21 de gener de 1882.

CARLES MARX i FREDERIC ENGELS

Pròleg a l'edició alemanya del 1883

Malauradament el pròleg de la present edició l'he de signar jo sol. Marx, l'home a

qui tota la classe obrera d'Europa deu més que a ningú, reposa al cementiri de Highgate, i al

damunt de la seva tomba hi creixen ja les primeres herbes. Després de la seva mort no cal ni

parlar d'una possible revisió del Manifest, o de completar-lo. Per tant, se'm fa encara més

necessari de recalcar explícitament i una vegada més el que segueix:

El pensament fonamental present a tot el Manifest -que la producció econòmica i

l'estructura social que se'n segueix necessàriament en qualsevol període històric formen la base

per a la història política i intel·lectual d'aquell mateix període; que, segons això i d'ençà de la

destrucció de la primitiva propietat comuna del sol, tota la història ha estat una història de

lluites de classes, de lluites entre classes explotades i explotadores, dominades i dominants, en

diferents nivells del desenvolupament social; que aquesta lluita ha assolit avui un nivell en que

la classe explotada i oprimida, el proletariat, no es pot alliberar de la classe que l'explota i

l'oprimeix, la burgesia, sense alliberar simultàniament tota la societat, per a sempre, de

l'explotació, l'opressió i les lluites de classes -, aquest pensament fonamental pertany únicament

i exclusivament a Marx (1). Això ja ho havia dit sovint, però ara precisament cal que ho faci

constar a l'encapçalament del Manifest mateix.

Londres, 28 de juny de 1883.

FREDERIC ENGELS

1\. A aquesta tesi, he dit al pròleg de la traducció anglesa, que a parer meu és destinada a iniciar el mateix

progrés en les ciències històriques que en les ciències naturals inicià la teoria de Darwin, a aquesta tesi ens havíem

anat apropant ambdós ja bastants anys abans del 1845. Fins a quin punt hagués pogut avançar jo,

independentment, en aquesta direcció, es pot veure a la meva obra Situació de la classe obrera a Anglaterra. Però

quan la primavera del 1845 vaig retrobar Marx a Brussel·les, ell ja l'havia elaborada definitivament, i me la va

presentar amb paraules quasi tan clares com les que he emprat per a resumir-la aquí. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició

alemanya del 1890.)

Pròleg a l'edició anglesa del 1888

El Manifest va ser publicat com a programa de la Lliga dels Comunistes,

associació de treballadors, en un principi exclusivament alemanya, posteriorment internacional,

la qual, en les condicions polítiques del continent europeu anteriors al 1848, fou inevitablement

una organització secreta. Al Congrés de la Lliga que tingué lloc a Londres pel novembre de

1847, Marx i Engels rebérem l'encàrrec de preparar la publicació d'un programa del partit,

complet, teòric i pràctic. Redactat en llengua alemanya, el manuscrit va ser tramés per

imprimir-lo a Londres el gener de 1848, poques setmanes abans de la revolució francesa del 24

de febrer. No gaire temps abans de la insurrecció del juny de 1848 se'n publica una traducció

francesa a París. La primera traducció anglesa, a cura de miss Helen Macfarlane, aparegué el

1850 a la revista londinenca Red Republican, editada per George Julian Harney. També

n'han aparegut una edició danesa i una altra de polonesa.

La derrota de la insurrecció del juny de 1848 a París - la primera gran batalla entre

proletaris i burgesia- va arraconar les aspiracions socials i polítiques de la classe obrera europea

per un quant temps. D'ençà de llavors la lluita per la supremacia es plantejà altre cop com

s'havia esdevingut immediatament abans de la revolució de febrer, només entre els diferents

sectors, de la classe posseïdora. La classe obrera es limita a una lluita per la llibertat de

moviment polític i per situar-se en la posició d'una extrema esquerra de la burgesia radical. Allí

on moviments proletaris independents continuaven donant senyals de vida, eren reprimits sense

pietat. Així, la policia prussiana descobrí el Comitè Central de la Lliga dels Comunistes, que

llavors tenia la seu a Colònia. Els seus membres van ser detinguts i, al cap de divuit mesos de

presó, per l'octubre de 1852, van ser jutjats. Aquest famós procés - el Procés dels comunistes

de Colònia- dura del 4 d'octubre al 12 de novembre: set dels processats foren condemnats a

penes de tres a sis anys de reclusió en una fortalesa. Immediatament després del veredicte, els

membres que encara quedaven dissolgueren formalment la Lliga. Pel que fa al Manifest,

semblava que a partir d'aquests fets havia de ser condemnat a caure en l'oblit.

Quan la classe obrera europea hagué recobrat prou força per a encetar un nou atac

contra la classe dominant, aparegué l'Associació Internacional de Treballadors. Però aquesta

Associació, que va ser fundada amb la finalitat concreta d'unir en una sola organització la

totalitat del proletariat combatiu d'Europa i Amèrica, no podia proclamar de seguida els

principis fonamentals que contenia el Manifest. Calia que la Internacional tingués un programa

prou ampli per a poder ser acceptat per les Trade-Unions angleses, pels seguidors francesos,

belgues, italians i espanyols de Proudhon, i pels lassal·lians (1) d'Alemanya. Marx, que havia

redactat aquest programa a satisfacció de tots els partits, tenia plena confiança en el

desenvolupament intel·lectual de la classe obrera, desenvolupament que havia de produir-se

necessàriament a través de l'acció unida i de la discussió en comú. Els esdeveniments i les

vicissituds en la lluita contra el capital, més les derrotes que no pas les victòries, no podien

deixar de fer veure a la consciència dels homes la insuficiència de les diferents panacees de

curander que tan estimaven, i obrir-los el camí cap a la comprensió total de les condicions

reals de l'emancipació de la classe obrera. I Marx tenia raó. Quan la Internacional es

dissolgué, el 1874, deixava els obrers en una situació totalment diferent de com els havia

trobat al moment de la seva fundació l'any 1864. El proudhonisme a França i el lassal·lianisme

a Alemanya tenien un peu a la tomba, i les conservadores Trade-Unions angleses, tot i que en

la seva majoria havien trencat ja feia temps les relacions amb la Internacional, a poc a poc

s'anaven acostant al punt en que el seu president, l'any passat a Swansea podia declarar en nom

de totes elles: El socialisme continental, ha deixat d'espantar-nos. En efecte, els principis del

Manifest havien fet progressos considerables en els medis obrera de tots els països.

D'aquesta manera el Manifest ha tornat altre cop al primer pla. El text alemany,

d'ençà del 1850 ha estat imprès nombroses vegades a Suïssa, Anglaterra i Amèrica. L'any 1872

va ser traduït a l'anglès í publicat a Nova York a la revista Woodhull and Claflin's Weekly.

Basant-se en aquesta versió anglesa se'n va fer també una de francesa, publicada a Le

Socialistede Nova York. De llavors ençà, a Amèrica se n'han tret almenys dues traduccions

angleses, més o menys deformades, una de les quals va ser reeditada a Anglaterra. La primera

versió russa, a cura de Bakunin, va eixir a la llum cap a l'any 1863 a la impremta del Kolokol

que Herzen tenia a Ginebra, i una segona va eixir també a Ginebra el 1882 per l'heroica Vera

Sassúlitx. Una nova edició danesa és a la Socialdemokratisk Biblíotek de Copenhaguen el

1885, i una altra de francesa a Le Socialiste, de París el 1886. Basada en aquesta darrera

se'n prepara una d'espanyola, que es publicà el 1886 a Madrid. Avui és impossible de dir amb

exactitud el nombre de reedicions alemanyes, però almenys n'hi ha hagut dotze. Una traducció

a l'armeni, que havia de publicar-se a Constantinoble no fa gaires mesos, no ha vist la llum del

dia perquè, segons m'han informat, l'editor no va tenir el coratge de publicar un llibre amb el

nom de Marx, i el traductor refusà de reconèixer-lo com a obra seva. Encara tinc notícia de més

traduccions a d'altres llengües, però no m'han arribat a les mans. Per tant, podem dir que la

història del Manifest reflecteix amb molta fidelitat la història del moviment obrer modern. No

hi ha dubte que avui en dia és l'obra més àmpliament difosa, més internacional de tota la

literatura socialista, el programa comú reconegut i acceptat per milions de treballadors des de la

Sibèria fins a Califòrnia.

En el mateix moment d'escriure'l no l'hauríem pogut considerar un Manifest

socialista. El 1847 hom entenia per socialistes, d'un cantó els seguidors dels diferents sistemes

utòpics: els owenistes a Anglaterra, els fourieristes a França, ambdós ja reduïts a simples sectes

i en camí de desaparèixer; d'un altre cantó tota aquella barreja de curanders socials que, amb

pedaços de tota mena, prometien de suprimir tots els abusos socials sense fer perillar ni el

capital ni el guany. En ambdós casos eren gent fora del moviment obrer que buscaven la

protecció més aviat de les classes instruïdes. La part de la classe obrera convençuda de la

insuficiència de les simples revolucions polítiques, i que reclamava la necessitat d'una

transformació total de la societat, s'anomenava llavors comunista. Era una mena de comunisme

rudimentari, tocs, purament instintiu, però n'encertà els punts més importants, i era prou fort

entre la classe obrera per produir el comunisme utòpic, a França el de Cabet, a Alemanya el de

Weitling. Així, doncs, el 1847 el socialisme era un moviment de les classes mitjanes, i el

comunisme un moviment de la classe obrera. El socialisme era, almenys al continent,

ideologia de saló; el comunisme, precisament tot el contrari. I com que nosaltres des d'un

principi, crèiem que l'emancipació de la classe obrera ha de ser obra de la mateixa classe

obrera, no podíem tenir cap dubte sobre quin dels dos noms ens calia triar. I més encara: de

llavors ença no ens ha passat mai pel cap de renunciar-hi.

Tot i que el Manifest fou un treball conjunt de nosaltres dos, em sento obligat a

dir que la tesi fonamental, que en forma el nucli, pertany a Marx. Aquesta tesi sosté, que en

cada període històric el mode predominant de producció econòmica i de canvi, així com

l'organització social que se'n deriva necessàriament, constitueix l'única base damunt la qual

s'aixeca i a través de la qual es pot explicar la història política i intel·lectual d'aquest període;

que consegüentment, tota la història de la humanitat, d'ençà de la dissolució de l'ordre gentilici

primitiu amb la seva propietat comunal damunt la terra, ha estat una història de lluites de

classes. Lluites entre classes explotadores i explotades, entre classes dominants i oprimides;

que la història d'aquestes lluites de, classes representa una sèrie d'evolucions, i que en

l'actualitat han assolit un grau de desenvolupament, en què la classe explotada i oprimida -el

proletariat- no podrà aconseguir el seu alliberament del joc de la classe explotadora i dominant -

la burgesia- sense alliberar, simultàniament i per a sempre, tota la societat de tota l'explotació i

opressió de totes les diferencies de classe i lluites de classe.

A aquesta tesi -que a parer meu és destinada a tenir la mateixa importància en el

progrés de les ciències històriques com tingué la teoria de Darwin per a les ciències naturals- a

aquesta tesi ens havíem acostat palatinament ambdós ja bastants anys abans del 1845. La

mesura en què jo, independentment i pel meu cantó, m'hi havia avançat, es veu perfectament en

la meva obra Situació de la classe obrera a Anglaterra. Però quan vaig retrobar Marx l'any

1845 a Brussel·les, ell ja l'havia elaborat definitivament i me la presentà amb uns termes tan

clars com els que he utilitzat aquí per resumir-la.

Cito el següent passatge del pròleg que vam escriure conjuntament por a l'edició

alemanya del 1872:

Per molt que hagin canviat les circumstàncies en els darrers vint-i-cinc anys,

els principis generals exposats en aquest Manifest conserven encara 11 avui, i en conjunt, una

absoluta justesa. Podrien fer-s'hi petites millores ça i lla. L'aplicació pràctica d'aquests

principis, ens aclareix el mateix Manifest, dependrà sempre i a tot arreu de les circumstàncies

històriques existents, i per això no es dóna cap especial importància a les mesures

revolucionaries proposades al final del capítol II. Aquest passatge avui s'hauria de redactar

altrament en molts aspectes. Davant l'immens desenvolupament de la gran indústria (*l) del

1848 ençà, i de l'organització, millorada i augmentada, de la classe obrera que l'ha acompanyat,

(*1) davant les experiències practiques, en primer lloc de la revolució de febrer i molt més

encara de la Comuna de París, on el proletariat por primera vegada i durant dos mesos posseí el

poder polític, avui aquest programa s'ha envellit en alguns punts. Sobretot la Comuna ens ha

demostrat que "la classe obrera no pot prendre possessió simplement de la màquina estatal ja

llesta, i posar-la en moviment per als seus propis objectius" (vegeu 'La guerra civil a França,

Comunicat del Consell general de l'Associació Internacional de Treballadors',(2) Londres,

Truelove, 1871, p.15, on s'explica més extensament tot això). (2) A més, í és natural, la crítica

de la literatura socialista és en el dia d'avui incompleta, car només arriba fins al 1847; i també

les observacions sobre la posició dels comunistes en relació amb els diferents partits de

l'oposició (capítol IV), tot i que encara siguin correctes, avui, en els seus trets fonamentals, pel

que fa a la posada en pràctica ja s'han envellit, perquè la situació política s'ha transformat

completament, i l'evolució històrica ha escombrat la majoria dels partits que s'hi enumeren.

Tanmateix, el Manifest és un document històric que ja no ens podem

prendre el dret de modificar.

La present edició és obra del senyor Samuel Moore, traductor de la major part del

Capital de Marx. L'hem revisada conjuntament, i jo hi he afegit un parell de notes por aclarirne

les al·lusions històriques.

Londres, 30 de gener de 1888.

FREDERIC ENGELS

1\. Lassalle es considera sempre deixeble de Marx, i, com a tal, se situava sempre en el terreny del Manifest.

Tanmateix en l'agitació pública dels anys 1862-1864 no anà més enllà d'una reivindicació de cooperatives de

producció amb crèdits estatals.

*1-1. Malgrat que Engels digui que cita el text del 1872, el passatge entre els dos asteriscs és diferent. També ho

és entre 2-2.

Pròleg a la quarta edició alemanya del 1890

D'ençà que fou escrit el que precedeix,* una altra vegada s'ha fet necessària una -

nova edició del Manifest, i cal que esmentem aquí una pila de coses que hi fan referència.

Una segona traducció russa, de Vera Sassúlitx, aparegué a Ginebra el 1882. Marx i

jo hi escrivírem el pròleg. Malauradament n'he perdut el manuscrit original i ara em caldrà

retraduir-lo del rus, amb la qual cosa no hi guanyarem gens. Diu així:

La primera traducció russa del Manifest del Partit Comunista, en versió de

Bakunin, aparegué al principi dels anys seixanta a la impremta del Kolokol. Llavors una edició

russa d'aquesta obra només podia tenir, per a l'Occident, el valor d'una curiositat literària Avui

aquesta opinió ja no és possible. Els límits que podia tenir el camp d'acció del moviment

proletari al temps de la primera edició del Manifest (gener de 1848), ens els mostra millor que

ningú, el darrer capítol: "Posició dels comunistes en relació amb els diferents partits de

l'oposició". D'entrada hi manquen Rússia i els Estats Units. Era l'època que Rússia

constituïa la darrera gran reserva de la reacció europea, i que l'emigració cap als Estats Units

absorbia les forces excedents del proletariat europeu. Ambdós països fornien Europa de

matèries primeres i li servien al mateix temps de mercats per a la venda dels seus productes

industrials. Ambdós països apareixien també, d'una manera o altra, com a puntals de l'ordre

social establert a Europa.

Com ha canviat tot avui. Precisament l'emigració europea ha possibilitat el

desenvolupament colossal de l'agricultura nord-americana que, amb la seva competència, ha fet

trontollar en els seus fonaments tant la gran propietat territorial, com la petita. Al mateix temps

ha permès als Estats Units d'abordar l'explotació dels seus abundosos recursos industrials amb

tanta d'energia i en unes proporcions tan grans, que en poc temps ha de fer acabar el monopoli

industrial de l'Occident europeu. I aquestes dues circumstàncies repercuteixen en sentit

revolucionari damunt d'Amèrica mateix. La petita i mitjana propietat territorial dels pagesos,

base de tota l'ordenació política d'Amèrica, sucumbís cada vegada més davant la competència

dels grans propietaris agrícoles, mentre que, simultàniament, a les zones industrials es

constitueix per primer cop un proletariat nombrós al costat d'una fabulosa concentració de

capital.

I ara passem a Rússia. Durant la revolució del 1848-1849 no solament els

monarques europeus, sinó també els burgesos europeus, veieren en la intervenció russa l'única

salvació davant d'un proletariat que començava a adonar-se de la seva pròpia força, i

proclamaven el tsar com a cap de la reacció europea. Avui aquest seu a Gàtxina, presoner de

guerra de la revolució, i Rússia constitueix l'avantguarda del moviment revolucionari d'Europa.

La tasca del Manifest Comunista era la proclamació de la imminent i inevitable

desaparició de l'actual propietat burgesa. A Rússia, al costat de l'ordre capitalista que s'hi

desenvolupa febrilment, i de la propietat territorial burgesa en procés de constitució, hi trobem

més de la meitat de la terra en propietat comuna dels camperols.

I aquí se'ns posa la qüestió: ¿podrà la comunitat rural russa, tot i que sigui ja una

forma molt desgastada de la primitiva propietat comuna de la terra, passar directament a una

forma superior de propietat comunista de la terra, o bé haurà de dur a terme el mateix procés de

dissolució que experimenta en l'evolució històrica d'Occident?

Londres, 21 de gener de 1882.

Una nova traducció polonesa aparegué al mateix temps a Ginebra, Manifest

komunistyczny.

Després, n'ha estat publicada una nova traducció danesa a la Socialdemokratisk

Bibliotek de Copenhaguen el 1885. Malauradament no és completa: alguns passatges

essencials que sembla que van produir dificultats al traductor n'han estat omesos, i encara s'hi

troben de tant en tant uns senyals de negligència que produeixen una sensació desagradable,

sobretot quan hom repassa el treball i veu que amb una mica més de cura el traductor hauria

pogut fer una tasca excel·lent.

El 1886 va aparèixer una nova traducció francesa a Le Socialiste de París. És

la millor que ha aparegut fins avui.

D'aquesta, el mateix any se'n va fer una d'espanyola, publicada primerament a

El Socialista de Madrid, i després en fulletó -Manifiesto del Partido Comunista- por Carlos

Marx y F. Engels, Madrid Administración de El Socialista, Hernán Cortés, 8.

Com a curiositat esmento encara que, el 1887, va ser ofert a un editor de

Constantinoble el manuscrit d'una traducció armènia. Tanmateix aquest bon home no tingué el

coratge d'imprimir res que dugués el nom de Marx i pensà que seria millor que el traductor hi

constés com a autor, però aquest s'hi refusà.

Després que, adés l'una adés l'altra, s'haguessin imprès a Anglaterra repetides

vegades les més o menys incorrectes traduccions americanes, aparegué finalment una versió

autèntica l'any 1888. Havia estat obra del meu amic Samuel Moore, i revisada per nosaltres dos

abans de la impressió. Es titula Manifesto of the Communist Party by Karl Marx and

Fredcrick Engels, 1888, London, William Reeves, 185 Fleet St. E.C. Alguna de les notes

d'aquesta traducció anglesa les he aprofitades per a la present edició.

El Manifest ha tingut una història molt particular. Saludat entusiàsticament al

moment de la seva aparició per l'avantguarda, llavors encara poc nombrosa, del socialisme

científic -com demostren les traduccions esmentades al primer pròleg-, aviat va ser arraconat

per la reacció que s'inicià amb la derrota dels treballadors parisencs el - juny de 1848 i,

finalment, prohibit en nom de la llei, amb la condemna dels comunistes de Colònia pel

novembre de 1852. Amb la desaparició de l'escenari públic del moviment obrer de l'època de la

revolució de febrer també fou arraconat el Manifest.

Quan la classe obrera europea hagué recobrat prou forces per a un altre atac contra

el poder de les classes dominants, sorgí l'Associació Internaciona1 de Treballadors. El seu

objectiu era d'aglutinar en un sol exercit grandiós tot el proletariat combatiu d'Europa i

Amèrica. En conseqüència, no podia partir dels principis exposats al Manifest. Li calia tenir

un programa que no tanqués la porta a les Trade-Unions angleses, als proudhonistes franceses,

belgues, italians i espanyols, ni als lassal·lians alemanys.* Aquest programa -a tall de

consideracions prèvies als estatuts de la Internacional- va ser estructurat per Marx amb una

mestria reconeguda fins i tot per Bakunin i els anarquistes. Per al triomf final de les tesis

enunciades al Manifest, Marx confiava únicament i exclusivament en el desenvolupament

intel·lectual de la classe obrera, que havia de sorgir necessàriament de l'acció comuna i de la

discussió. Els esdeveniments i les vicissituds de la lluita contra el capital, encara més les

derrotes que no pas les victòries, no podien evitar que els combatents veiessin amb tota claredat

la insuficiència de totes les panacees utilitzades fins llavors, i que les seves ments fossin més

accessibles a una anàlisi profunda de les autèntiques condicions de l'emancipació obrera. I Marx

tenia raó. La classe obrera del 1874, quan es dissolgué la Internacional, era molt diferent de la

del 1864, quan s'havia fundat. Tant el proudhonisme dels països llatins, com el lassal·leanisme

característic d'Alemanya agonitzaven, i fins les Trade-Unions angleses, tan exageradament

conservadores, s'acostaven a poc a poc a aquell punt en què, el 1887, el president del seu

Congrés a Swansea, pogué dir en nom d'elles: El socialisme continental ha deixat de fer-nos

por. El socialisme continental, però, el 1887, era ja gairebé exclusivament la teoria

proclamada al Manifest. Així, la història del Manifest reflecteix fins a un cert grau la història

del moviment obrer modern del 1848 ençà. Actualment és el producte de la literatura socialista

difós més àmpliament, el més internacional, el programa comú de molts milions d'obrers de tots

els països, de la Sibèria fins a Califòrnia.

I, tanmateix, quan aparegué no podien pas anomenar-lo Manifest socialista. Per

socialistes, l'any 1847 hom entenia dues menes de persones. D'un costat els seguidors dels

diferents sistemes utòpics, especialment els owenistes a Anglaterra i els fourieristes a França,

que ja s'havien convertit, tant els uns com els altres, en sectes en procés d'extinció. D'altre

costat, els més variats curanders socials que, amb los seves diferents panacees meravelloses i

amb la seva manera de posar pedaços, volien bandejar les misèries socials sense fer cap mena

de mal ni al capital ni al profit particular. En ambdós casos, era gent fora del moviment obrer i

que cercava protecció més aviat entre les classes instruïdes. Per contra, aquella part dels

obrers que, convençuda de la insuficiència de les simples revolucions polítiques, reivindicava

una transformació profunda de la societat, aquella part s'anomenava, llavors, comunista. Era

un comunisme només elaborat toscament, només instintiu i a vegades encara no gaire polit,

però era prou poderós per a produir dos sistemes de comunisme utòpic: a França I'icarià de

Cabet, i a Alemanya el de Weitling. El 1847, per socialisme s'entenia un moviment burgès, per

comunisme un moviment obrer. El socialisme era, almenys al continent, cosa de saló, i el

comunisme precisament tot el contrari. I com que llavors ja érem molt decididament de l'opinió

que l'emancipació dels obrers ha d'ésser obra de la mateixa classe obrera, no podíem dubtar

ni un sol moment en la tria entre ambdós noms. De llavors ençà, tampoc no se'ns ha acudit mai

de repudiar-lo.

Proletaris de tots els països, uniu-vos! Molt poques veus respongueren quan

vam proclamar al món aquestes paraules, ara fa quaranta-dos anys, a la vigília de la primera

revolució, parisenca, en què el proletariat s'hi distingí amb unes reivindicacions pròpies. Però el

28 de setembre de 1864, els proletaris de la majoria de països europeus occidentals s'agruparen

a l'Associació Internacional de Treballadors de gloriosa memòria. És cert que aquesta

Internacional només durà nou anys. Però per a demostrar que l'eterna unió dels proletaris de

tots els països que patrocina encara viu, i viu mes forta que mai, no hi ha cap altre testimoni

més bo que la mateixa diada d'avui. Perquè avui, mentre escric aquestes ratlles, el proletariat

europeu i americà, passa revista de les seves forces de combat mobilitzades per primera vegada,

en un sol exèrcit, sota una sola bandera, i per a un sol objectiu immediat: la legalització' de la

jornada normal de treball de vuit hores, ja proclamada pel Congrés de Ginebra de la

Internacional el 1866, i proclamada altre cop al Congrés Obrer de París el 1889. I l'espectacle

d'avui ensenyarà als ulls dels capitalistes i grans terratinents de tots els països, que avui els

proletaris de tots els països són realment units.

Tant de bo que Marx fos al meu costat per poder-ho veure amb els seus propis ulls!

Londres, 1 de maig de 1890.

FREDERIC ENGELS

* Es refereix al pròleg de l'edició alemanya del 1883.

* Personalment, Lassalle es va considerar sempre, en relació amb nosaltres, deixeble de Marx, i com a tal, -

naturalment, es posà sempre en el terreny del Manifest. Altrament s'esdevé amb aquells seguidors seus que no van

saber superar les seves reivindicacions de cooperatives de producció amb crèdits estatals, i que van dividir tota la

classe obrera en partidaris de l'ajut estatal i partidaris de l'ajudar-se un mateix.

Pròleg a la segona edició polonesa del 1892

El fet que hagi esdevingut necessària una altra edició polonesa del Manifest

Comunista, dóna peu a diferents consideracions.

Primerament cal remarcar que el Manifest s'ha transformat en certa mesura en un

índex del desenvolupament de la gran indústria al continent europeu. En la mateixa mida que

en un país creix la gran indústria, creix també entre els obrers d'aquest país el desig de

clarificació sobre la seva situació com a classe obrera enfront de les classes posseïdores, s'estén

entre ells el moviment socialista i s'hi incremento la demanda del Manifest. I això fa que no

solarment la situació del moviment obrer, sinó també el grau de desenvolupament de la gran

indústria a cada país pugui ser mesurat amb una certa precisió segons la xifra dels exemplars del

Manifest que varen ser venuts en la llengua del país.

Per això, la nova edició polonesa palesa un progrés decisiu de la indústria a Polònia.

I no hi pot haver cap mena de dubte que aquest progrés ha tingut lloc realment d'ençà de la

darrera edició apareguda fa deu anys. La Polònia russa, la Polònia del Congrés ha esdevingut la

gran regió industrial de l'imperí rus. Mentre que la gran indústria russa és dispersa i esporàdica

\- una part al golf finlandès, una altra al centre (Moscou i Vladimir), una tercera als mars Negre i

d'Asov, i d'altres encara escampades ça i lla-, la polonesa és concentrada en un espai

relativament petit i gaudeix dels avantatges i desavantatges derivats d'aquesta concentració. Els

avantatges han estat reconeguts pels seus competidors, els fabricants russos, en reivindicar taxes

duaneres protectores contra Polònia, malgrat el seu desig ardent de convertir els polonesos en

russos. Els desavantatges - per als fabricants polonesos i per al govern rus- apareixen en la

difusió ràpida de les idees socialistes entre els obrers polonesos i en la creixent demanda del

Manifest.

El ràpid desenvolupament de la indústria polonesa, que ha superat la russa, és al seu

torn una altra prova de la indestructible energia vital del poble polonès i una garantia més de la

seva reconstrucció nacional imminent. La reconstrucció d'una Polònia independent i forta és,

però, una cosa que no afecta solament als polonesos, sinó a tots nosaltres. Una sincera

col·laboració internacional de les nacions europees només és possible si cada una d'aquestes

nacions és completament autònoma a casa seva. La revolució del 1848 que, sota la bandera

proletària, en definitiva només deixà que els lluitadors proletaris fessin la feina de la burgesia,

imposà també, a través dels seus marmessors Lluís Bonaparte i Bismarck, la independència

d'Itàlia, Alemanya i Hongria. Polònia, però, que d'ençà del 1792 ha fet més per la revolució que

tots aquells països plegats, Polònia ha estat abandonada a la seva pròpia sort quan el 1863

sucumbí davant la gran potencia russa deu vegades més poderosa. La noblesa no ha sabut

mantenir ni reconquerir la independència de Polònia, i ara, aquesta qüestió és, si més no,

indiferent a la burgesia. I, tanmateix, per a la col·laboració harmònica de les nacions europees,

aquesta independència, és una necessitat. Només el jove proletariat polonès pot conquerir-la, i

si se la hi confia, serà en bones mans. Perquè els obrers de la resta d'Europa necessiten tant

com els mateixos obrers polonesos la independència de Polònia.

Londres, 10 de febrer de 1892.

FREDERIC ENGELS

Pròleg a l'edició italiana del 1893

La publicació del Manifest del Partit Comunista coincidí gairebé amb la diada del

18 de març, de 1.848, amb les revolucions de Milà i Berlín, en què es rebel·laren, l'una al centre

del continent europeu i l'altra a la mar Mediterrània, dues nacions que fins llavors havien estat

sota el domini estranger. Mentre Itàlia era sotmesa a l'emperador d'Àustria, Alemanya havia de

suportar, encara que no fos d'una manera tan directa, el jou no menys dur del tsar de totes les

Rússies. Les conseqüències del 18 de març, de 1848 permeteren alliberar Alemanya i Itàlia

d'aquesta ignomínia; si aquestes dues grans nacions en l'espai del 1848 al 1871 han estat

reconstituïdes i, en certa manera, retornades a elles mateixes, això va succeir, tal com ha dit

Karl Marx, perquè els mateixos que havien reprimit la revolució del 1848, n'esdevingueren,

contra la seva pròpia voluntat, els marmessors.

A tot arreu la revolució havia estat obra de la classe obrera; la classe obrera fou qui

hi aixecà les barricades i qui hi arriscà la vida. Només els obrers de París, quan van enderrocar

el govern, tenien la intenció ben determinada d'enderrocar el règim burgès. Tanmateix per molt

que fossin conscients de l'inevitable antagonisme que hi havia entre la seva pròpia classe i la

burgesia, ni el progrés econòmic del país ni el desenvolupament intel·lectual de les masses

obreres franceses no havien aconseguit aquell nivell que hauria fet possible una transformació

de la societat. Heus ací perquè els fruits de la revolució, al cap i a la fi, foren recollits per la

classe capitalista. Als altres països, a Itàlia, Alemanya, Àustria, Hongria, els obrers no van fer

altra cosa, des d'un bon començament, que conduir la burgesia al poder. Però a cap país no és

possible el domini de la burgesia sense la independència nacional. Amb això, la revolució del

1848 havia de realitzar la unitat i la independència d'aquelles nacions que encara: no ho havien

aconseguit: Itàlia, Alemanya, Hongria. Polònia les seguirà al seu torn.

Així, doncs, encara que la revolució del 1848 no fou una revolució socialista, sí que

li aplana el camí i li prepara el terreny. Amb el desenvolupament de la gran indústria a tots els

països, el règim burgès ha fet néixer arreu, durant els darrers quaranta-cinc anys, un proletariat

nombrós, unit i fort, ha creat, per utilitzar una expressió del Manifest, el seu propi enterramorts.

Sense la reconstitució de la independència i la unitat de cada una de les nacions europees no

s'hauria pogut dur a cap la unió internacional del proletariat ni la col·laboració pacífica í

intel·ligent d'aquestes nacions per a la consecució d'objectius comuns, Imaginem-nos, per un

moment, l'actuació internacional mancomunada dels obrers italians, hongaresos, alemanys,

polonesos i russos en les condicions polítiques que hi havia abans del 1848!

Els combats del 1848, doncs, no foren en va, i tampoc no han passat en va els

quaranta-cinc anys que ens separen d'aquell període revolucionari. Els fruits comencen a

madurar, i jo desitjo només que la publicació d'aquesta traducció italiana del Manifest sigui el

bon presagi de la victòria del proletariat italià, tal com la publicació de l'original ho fou per a la

revolució internacional.

El Manifest, fa justícia, com cal, al paper revolucionari que ha jugat el capitalisme

en el passat. La primera nació capitalista va ser Itàlia. La fi de l'edat mitjana feudal i el

naixement de l'era capitalista moderna són caracteritzats per una gran figura, per l'italià Dante,

que fou al mateix temps el darrer poeta de l'edat mitjana i el primer dels temps moderns. Avui

s'enceta una nova era històrica, com el 1300. ¿Ens oferirà Itàlia el nou Dante que anuncia l'hora

del naixement de l'era proletària?

Londres, 1 de febrer de 1893.

FREDERIC ENGELS

MANIFEST DEL PARTIT COMUNISTA

(de l'edició alemanya del 1890, revisada per F. E.)

Un fantasma ronda per Europa: el fantasma del comunisme. Totes les forces de la

vella Europa s'han aliat, el Papa í el Tsar, Metternich i Guizot, els radicals francesos i els

policies alemanys, en una sacrosanta caça contra aquest fantasma.

On és el partit d'oposició que no hagi estat titllat de comunista pels seus enemics

que són al poder? On és el partit d'oposició que no hagi tornat amb violència la marca infamant

de comunista tant als grups d'oposició més avançats com als seus enemics reaccionaràs?

D'aquest fet es desprenen dues coses:

El comunisme ja ha estat reconegut per totes les forces europees com una força.

Ja ha arribat l'hora que els comunistes presentin obertament a tot el món els seus

punts de vista, els seus objectius i les seves tendències, i que contraposin un manifest del seu

partit a les faules del fantasma del comunisme.

Amb aquesta finalitat, comunistes de les més diverses nacionalitats s'han reunit a

Londres i han esbossat el següent manifest, que és publicat en llengua anglesa, francesa,

alemanya, italiana, flamenca i danesa.

l. BURGESOS I PROLETARIS*

La història de totes les societats que han existit fins avui, ** és la història de les

lluites de classes.

Lliures i esclaus, patricis i plebeus, barons i serfs de la gleva, mestres, artesans,

agremiats i fadrins, en un mot opressors i oprimits s'han trobat sempre en oposició entre ells, i

han sostingut una lluita ininterrompuda, adés amagada, adés oberta, una lluita que acaba sempre

amb una transformació revolucionària de tota la societat, o bé amb la destrucció comuna de les

classes combatents.

Als primers temps de la història trobem quasi pertot arreu una estructuració completa de la

societat en estaments diferents, una múltiple gradació de les posicions socials. A l'antiga

Roma hi tenim patricis, cavallers, plebeus, esclaus; a l'edat mitjana, senyors feudals, vassalls,

mestres artesans agremiats, fadrins, serfs de la gleva i, a més, en quasi totes aquestes classes,

altre cop gradacions especials.

La societat burgesa moderna, sorgida de l'ensulsiada de la societat feudal, no ha

eliminat els contrastes entre les classes. Només ha creat noves classes, noves condicions

d'opressió, noves formes de lluita al lloc de les velles.

La nostra època, l'època de la burgesia, es distingeix, tanmateix, pel fet que ha

simplificat els contrastes entre les classes. Tota la societat es divideix cada cop més en dos

grans camps enemics, en dues grans classes directament enfrontades: la burgesia i el proletariat.

Dels serfs de la gleva de l'edat mitjana sorgí la població dels ravals de les viles;

d'aquesta població es desenvoluparen els primers elements de la burgesia.

El descobriment d'Amèrica i la navegació al voltant d'Àfrica crearen un nou

terreny a la burgesia naixent. El mercat de les Índies orientals i de la Xina, la colonització

d'Amèrica, l'intercanvi amb les colònies, la multiplicació dels mitjans de canvi i de les

mercaderies en general donaren un impuls no vist mai fins llavors al comerç, a la navegació, a

la indústria, i, amb això, un desenvolupament ràpid a l'element revolucionar dins la societat

feudal en descomposició.

L'organització feudal i gremial del treball, que havia existit fins llavors a la

indústria, va deixar de ser suficient per a les necessitats creixents amb els nous mercats. La

manufactura la va suplantar. Els mestres artesans foren desplaçats per la classe mitjana

industrial. La divisió del treball entre els diversos gremis desaparegué davant la divisió del

treball en els mateixos tallers.

Però els mercats creixien sense parar, les necessitats augmentaven sense parar, i la

manufactura ja no era suficient tampoc. I heus aquí que el vapor i la maquinaria van

revolucionar la producció industrial. Al lloc de la manufactura aparegué la gran indústria

moderna, al lloc de la classe mitjana industrial aparegueren els industrials milionaris, els caps

d'autèntics exèrcits industrials, els burgesos moderns.

La gran indústria ha creat el mercat mundial que el descobriment d'Amèrica havia

preparat. El mercat mundial ha donat un impuls immens al comerç, a la navegació, a les

comunicacions per terra. I aquest impuls, de retop, ha influït en l'expansió de la indústria i en la

mateixa mesura que s'estenien la indústria, el comerç, la navegació i els ferrocarrils es

desenvolupava també la burgesia, que acreixia el seu capital i arraconava totes les classes

conservades de l'edat mitjana.

Veiem, doncs, com la mateixa burgesia moderna és el producte d'un llarg procés

evolutiu, d'una llarga cadena de capgiraments en les formes de producció i de tràfic.

Cada una d'aquestes etapes del desenvolupament de la burgesia anà acompanyada

del progrés polític (1) corresponent. Estament oprimit sota el domini dels senyors feudals,

associació comunal * armada i autònoma, aquí república (2) municipal independent, allí

tercer braç, tributari de la monarquia, (3) més endavant, al temps de la manufactura, contrapès

a la noblesa en la monarquia limitada o en l'absoluta, (4) base principal de les grans monarquies

en general,. conquerí finalment el poder polític exclusiu en l'estat representatiu modern des de

l'establiment de la gran indústria i del mercat mundial. El poder estatal modern no és més que

un comitè que administra els afers col·lectius de tota la classe burgesa.

La burgesia ha desenrotllat una funció altament revolucionària en la

història.

La burgesia, allí on ha arribat al poder, ha destruït totes les condicions de vida

feudals, patriarcals, idíl·liques. Ha esquinçat sense pietat tot l'abigarrament de vincles feudals

que lligaven els homes als seus superiors naturals, i no ha deixat entre home i home cap altre

vincle que no sigui l'interès nu i el pagament al comptat sense entranyes. Ha ofegat les

santes esgarrifances de l'exaltació religiosa, de l'entusiasme cavalleresc, de la malenconia petitburgesa

en les aigües glaçades del càlcul egoista. Ha diluït la dignitat personal en el valor de

canvi i al lloc de les innombrables llibertats guanyades a pols i garantides documentalment ha

posat l'única llibertat de comerç, sense escrúpols. En un mot, al lloc de l'explotació disfressada

amb il·lusions religioses i polítiques ha posat l'explotació oberta, desvergonyida, directa, àrida.

La burgesia ha arrencat l'aurèola a totes les activitats que abans d'ella havien estat

considerades amb un temor religiós i dignes de veneració. Ha convertit el metge, el jurista, el

capellà, el poeta, l'home de ciència en els seus treballadors a sou.

La burgesia ha arrencat el vel del sentimentalisme commovedor a les relacions

familiars i les ha reduïdes a simples relacions monetàries.

La burgesia ha posat al descobert fins a quin punt la manifestació brutal de la força,

que els reaccionaris admiren tant en l'edat mitjana, trobava el seu completament més adequat

en la ganduleria més indolent. Ha estat ella la primera en mostrar allò de què és capaç l'activitat

humana. Ha acomplert meravelles ben diferents de les piràmides d'Egipte, dels aqüeductes

romans i les catedrals gòtiques, ha portat a terme expedicions ben diferents de les invasions dels

bàrbars i les croades.

La burgesia no pot existir sense revolucionar ininterrompudament els instruments

de producció i, per tant, les relacions socials. Ben al contrari, la conservació intacta de les velles

formes de producció havia estat la primera condició d'existència de totes les classes industrials

precedents. La transformació constant de la producció, la ininterrompuda commoció de totes les

condicions socials , la inseguretat i el moviment eterns distingeixen l'època burgesa de totes les

altres. (5) Totes les condicions de vida encarnades, rovellades, amb els seus ròssecs de punts de

vista i opinions esdevingudes venerables per l'edat, són dissoltes, totes les creades de nou

envelleixen abans que puguin consolidar-se. Tot allò relacionat amb els estaments i l'estabilitat

socials s'evapora, és profanat tot allò que era sagrat, i els homes es creuen obligats finalment a

considerar amb sang freda la seva posició en la vida, les seves relacions recíproques.

La necessitat d'una venda sempre més àmplia per als seus productes escampa la

burgesia per tot el món. Ha de fer-se un niu arreu, arreu ha d'arrelar, arreu ha d'estrènyer

relacions.

La burgesia, amb l'explotació del mercat mundial, ha fet esdevenir cosmopolites la

producció i el consum de tots els països. Amb gran sentiment dels reaccionaris ha sostret a la

indústria la seva base nacional. Les antiquíssimes indústries nacionals han estat anorreades i ho

seran cada dia més. Són arraconades per noves indústries la introducció de les quals representa

una qüestió de vida o mort per a totes les nacions industrialitzades, i per indústries que ja no

elaboren més matèries primeres autòctones, sinó matèries primeres pertanyents als països més

remots; els productes d'aquestes indústries no seran consumits tan solament al propi país, sinó

simultàniament a tots els continents del món. Al lloc de les velles necessitats, satisfetes amb

productes de cada país, en sorgeixen de noves que, per a la seva satisfacció, exigeixen els

productes dels països i els climes més allunyats. Al lloc dels antics aïllament i autosuficiència

locals i nacionals sorgeix un tràfic universal, una dependència universal de totes les nacions

entre elles. I com en la producció material, així també en l'espiritual. Els productes

intel·lectuals de les nacions singulars esdevenen un patrimoni comú. La unilateralitat i la

limitació es fan cada dia més impossibles, i de les moltes literatures nacionals i locals es forma

una literatura universal.

La burgesia, amb la millora ràpida de tots els instruments de producció, amb un

perfeccionament infinit de les comunicacions, també arrossega totes les nacions, les bàrbares

incloses, cap a la civilització. Els preus econòmics de les seves mercaderies són l'artilleria

pesada amb què enderroca totes les muralles xineses, amb què obliga a capitular l'odi més

entossudit dels bàrbars a tot allò estranger. Obliga totes les nacions a adoptar les formes de

producció burgeses, si no volen arruïnar-se; les obliga a introduir en el seu si l'anomenada

civilització, és a dir, les obliga a fer-se burgeses. En un mot, crea un món a imatge i semblança

seva.

La burgesia ha sotmès el camp al dominí de la ciutat. Ha creat ciutats enormes, ha

augmentat en un grau molt elevat la població urbana respecte a la rural, i d'aquesta manera ha

arrencat una part considerable de població a la idiosincràsia de la vida rural. Així com ha fet el

camp dependent de la ciutat, ha fet els països bàrbars i semibàrbars dependents dels civilitzats,

els pobles pagesos dels pobles burgesos, Orient d'Occident.

La burgesia elimina cada vegada més la disgregació dels mitjans de producció, de la

propietat i de la població. Ha aglomerat la població, ha centralitzat els mitjans de producció 1

ha concentrat la propietat en unes poques mans. La conseqüència necessària de tot això ha estat

la centralització política. Províncies independents o lligades per llaços federals molt fluixos,

províncies amb interessos, lleis, governs i duanes diferents han estat unides en una nació, un

govern, una llei, un interès nacional de classe, una frontera duanera.

La burgesia, en el seu domini de classe tot just centenari, ha creat forces de

producció més quantioses i grandioses que no havien fet totes les generacions pretèrites

plegades. Submissió de les forces de la natura, maquinària, aplicació de la química a la

indústria i a l'agricultura, navegació a vapor, ferrocarrils, telegrafia elèctrica, continents sencers

artigats, rius fets navegables, poblacions senceres sorgides com bolets; ¿quin segle anterior

hauria sospitat que unes forces de producció semblants Poguessin estar adormides en el si del

treball social?

Hem vist, doncs, (6) que els mitjans de producció i de comunicació, sobre la base

dels quals s'alçà la burgesia, es generaren en la societat feudal.

En un estadi determinat de l'evolució d'aquests mitjans de producció i de

comunicació, les condicions en què la societat feudal produïa i mercadejava, l'organització

feudal de l'agricultura i la manufactura, en un mot les relacions feudals de propietat, no

correspongueren més a les forces de producció ja desenvolupades. En comptes d'afavorir la

producció la frenaven. I es van transformar en altres tantes cadenes. Calia fer-les saltar a

miques. Hom les hi va fer saltar.

El seu lloc va ser ocupat per la lliure competència amb una constitució política i

social adequades, amb el domini econòmic i polític de la classe burgesa.

Davant els nostres ulls es produeix un moviment semblant. Les condicions

burgeses de producció i intercanvi, les relacions burgeses de propietat, la societat burgesa

moderna, que ha creat com per art d'encantament uns mitjans de producció i de comunicació tan

potents, tot això s'assembla al bruixot que, ja no pot dominar més les forces subterrànies que ell

mateix havia evocat. Fa desenes d'anys que la història de la indústria i del comerç, no és més

que la història de la revolta de les forces modernes de producció contra les condicions modernes

de producció, contra les relacions de propietat que són les condicions de vida de la burgesia i

del seu domini. N'hi ha prou enumerant les crisis comercials que amb les seves reaparicions

periòdiques plantegen d'una manera sempre més amenaçadora el problema de la persistència de

tota la societat burgesa. En les crisis comercials s'anihila regularment una gran part no solament

dels productes fabricats, sinó també (7) de les forces de producció ja creades. En les crisis

esclata una epidèmia social que hauria semblat un contrasentit a totes les èpoques pretèrites:

l'epidèmia de la superproducció. Tot de cop la societat es troba arrossegada en una situació de

barbàrie momentània; una carestia, una guerra general d'extermini (8) semblen haver-li substret

tots els queviures; la indústria, el comerç, semblen arruïnats, i per què? Doncs perquè posseeix

massa civilització, massa queviures, massa indústria, massa comerç. Les forces productives

que es troben a la seva disposició ja no serveixen més per a fomentar (9) les relacions de

propietat burgeses; ben al contrari, han esdevingut massa potents per a aquestes relacions que

ara els són un obstacle; tan aviat com superen aquest entrebanc arrosseguen tota la societat

burgesa en el desordre i posen en perill l'existència de la propietat burgesa. Les relacions

burgeses s'han tornat massa estretes per a contenir les riqueses que produeixen. Per quins

mitjans supera la burgesia les crisis? D'una banda amb la destrucció obligada d'una gran

quantitat de forces de producció, de l'altra banda amb la conquesta de nous mercats i amb

l'explotació més intensificada dels mercats ja existents. I de quina manera, això? Doncs de tal

manera que prepara crisis més generals i més violentes encara, i redueix els mitjans de prevenir

aquestes crisis.

Les armes amb que la burgesia ha abatut el feudalisme ara es giren contra la

mateixa burgesia.

Però la burgesia no ha fabricat solament les armes que li porten la mort; també ha

creat els homes que empunyaran aquestes armes: els treballadors moderns, els proletaris.

En la mateixa mesura que es desenvolupa la burgesia, és a dir, el capital, es

desenvolupa també el proletariat, la classe dels treballadors moderns, que només poden viure

en tant que troben treball, i només troben treball en tant que el seu treball augmenta el capital.

Aquests treballadors que es veuen obligats a vendre's de mica en mica, són una mercaderia com

qualssevol altre article de comerç, i per això són sotmesos igualment a totes les vicissituds de la

competència, a totes les fluctuacions del mercat.

A causa de la divisió del treball i de l'extensió de la maquinària, el treball dels

proletaris ha per dut tot caràcter independent, i amb això tot atractiu per als treballadors.

Aquests es converteixen en un mer accessori de la màquina, dels quals només s'exigeix el

moviment de mà més simple, més monòton, més fàcil d'aprendre. Les despeses que provoca el

treballador es limiten, per troben treball, i només troben treball en tant que el seu treball

augmenta el capital. Aquests treballadors que es veuen obligats a vendre's de mica en mica,

són una mercaderia com qualssevol altre article de comerç, i per això són sotmesos igualment a

totes les vicissituds de la competència, a totes les fluctuacions del mercat.

A causa de la divisió del treball i de l'extensió de la maquinària, el treball dels

proletaris ha per dut tot caràcter independent, i amb això tot atractiu per als treballadors.

Aquests es converteixen en un mer accessori de la màquina, dels quals només s'exigeix el

moviment de mà més simple, més monòton, més fàcil d'aprendre. Les despeses que provoca el

treballador es limiten, per això, quasi només als queviures que li calen per a la seva manutenció

i per a la reproducció de la seva espècie. El preu d'una mercaderia, però, i per tant el del treball,

és idèntic als seus costos de producció. En la mateixa mesura, dones, que la repugnància del

treball augmenta, disminueix el salar(. Encara més, en la mateixa mesura que augmenta la

maquinària i la divisió del treball, augmenta la massa (10) del treball, sigui per un augment de

les hores de treball, sigui per l'augment del treball exigit en un temps donat, per l'acceleració de

la marxa de les màquines, etc.

La indústria moderna ha transformat el taller petit de l'artesà patriarcal en la gran

fàbrica del capitalista industrial. Masses de treballadors concentrats a les fàbriques són

organitzades militarment. Són posats, com soldats rasos de la indústria, sota el control de tota

una jerarquia de sots-oficials i oficials. No són solament serfs de la classe burgesa, de l'estat

burgès, sinó que són reduïts diàriament i a cada moment a la servitud de la màquina, del

vigilant i sobretot de cada un dels fabricants burgesos. Aquest despotisme es fa mes mesquí,

odiat i irritant com més obertament proclama el guany com al seu objectiu. (11)

Com menys habilitat i força exigeix el treball manual, és a dir, com més es

desenvolupa la indústria moderna, més és arraconat el treball dels homes pel de les dones. (12)

Diferències de sexe i d'edat ja no tenen cap més valor social per a la classe proletària. Només hi

ha instruments de treball que produeixen unes despeses diferents segons l'edat i el sexe.

I quan l'explotació de l'obrer pel fabricant ha arribat a la seva fi amb el pagament

en metàl·lic del salar(, heus aquí que se li tiren al damunt tots els altres elements de la burgesia,

el propietari de la casa, el botiguer, el de la casa d'empenyoraments, etc.

Els estaments que fins avui han format la petita classe mitjana, els petits

industrials, mercaders i rendistes, els artesans i pagesos, totes aquestes classes s'enfonsen en el

proletariat, en part perquè els seus petits capitals no basten per al funcionament d'una gran

indústria, i sucumbeixen davant la competència dels capitalistes més grans, i en part perquè la

seva habilitat ve devaluada pels notis modes de producció. Així, el proletariat és reclutat de

totes les classes de la població.

El proletariat travessa diferents estadis d'evolució. La seva lluita contra la burgesia

comença amb la pròpia existència.

Al principi combaten els treballadors individualment, després els treballadors d'una

fàbrica, després els treballadors d'una branca laboral en un lloc donat contra el burgès individual

que els explota directament. No dirigeixen els seus atacs solament contra les relacions burgeses

de producció, sinó que els dirigeixen contra els mateixos instruments de producció destrueixen

les mercaderies estrangeres que els fan la competència, fan malbé les màquines, calen foc a les

fàbriques, cerquen d'aconseguir altre cop la situació desapareguda del treballador medieval.

En aquest estadi els treballadors formen una massa escampada per tot el país i

esmicolada per la competència. Un agrupament massiu dels obrers no és cap conseqüència de

la seva pròpia unió, sinó conseqüència de la unió de la burgesia, que per a assolir els seus propis

fins polítics ha de posar en moviment tot el proletariat, mentre encara pot fer-ho. En aquest

estadi, doncs, els proletaris no combaten els propis enemics, sinó els enemics dels seus enemics,

les restes de la monarquia absoluta, els grans terratinents, els burgesos no industrials, la petita

burgesia. Tot el moviment històric es troba concentrat, dones, a les mans de la burgesia; cada

victòria que s'aconsegueix així és una victòria de la burgesia.

Però amb el desenvolupament de la indústria, el proletariat no solament es

multiplica, sinó que es concentra en masses més grans, la seva força creix, i això ho sent cada

dia més. Els interessos, les condicions d'existència a l'interior del proletariat s'identifiquen cada

vegada més pel fet que la maquinària esborra més i més les diferencies del treball i fa baixar

quasi a tot arreu el salari en un nivell igualment baix. La competència creixent dels burgesos

entre ells mateixos i les crisis comercials que en sorgeixen necessàriament fan cada vegada més

fluctuant el salari dels obrers; el perfeccionament incessant i sempre més ràpid de la maquinària

fa cada dia més insegures totes les seves condicions d'existència; les col·lisions individuals

entre els obrers i els burgesos prenen cada dia més el caràcter de col·lisions entre dites classes.

Els treballadors comencen així a formar coalicions (13) contra els burgesos; s'agrupen per tal de

defensar els seus salaris. Fins i tot funden associacions permanents per proveir-se de queviures

durant les revoltes eventuals. Esporàdicament esclata la lluita en forma de tumults.

De tant en tan guanyen els obrers, però només transitòriament. El resultat real

d'aquestes lluites no es l'èxit immediat, sinó la unió, cada cop mes estesa dels treballadors.

Aquesta unió ve afavorida pels creixents mitjans de comunicació, creats per la gran indústria i

que posen en relació entre ells els obrers de localitats diferents. Però només cal contacte perquè

les múltiples lluites locals, que tenen arreu el mateix caràcter, se centralitzin en una lluita

nacional, de classes. Tota lluita de classes és, però, una lluita política. I la unió, per a la qual els

burgesos de l'edat mitjana necessitaren segles amb els camins veïnals, els proletaris moderns,

amb els trens, la porten a cap en pocs anys.

Aquesta organització dels proletaris en classe, amb això en partit polític, ve

destrossada constantment per la competència entre els obrers mateixos. Però reneix sempre de

cap i de nou, sempre més forta, més sòlida, més potent. I, aprofitant les divisions a l'interior de

la burgesia, la constreny al reconeixement en forma legal dels interessos particulars dels obrers.

Per exemple, la llei de la jornada de deu hores a Anglaterra.

Les col·lisions a l'interior de la vella societat afavoreixen de moltes maneres el

desenvolupament del proletariat. La burgesia es troba en una lluita constant: al principi contra

l'aristocràcia; més tard contra els grups de la mateixa burgesia els interessos dels quals es posen

en contradicció amb el progrés de la indústria; sempre contra la burgesia de tots els països

estrangers. En totes aquestes lluites es veu obligada a apel·lar al proletariat, a valer-se de la seva

ajuda i, per consegüent, a arrossegar-lo cap al moviment polític. És ella mateixa, doncs, que

ofereix al proletariat els elements de la pròpia educació, (14) és a dir, que li dóna les armes

contra ella mateixa. A més, com hem vist, amb el progrés de la indústria, parts senceres formant

part de la classe dominant són llançades al proletariat o, almenys, els són amenaçades les

condicions d'existència. Aquests grups també aporten al proletariat una massa considerable

d'elements d'educació. (15)

Finalment, als temps en què la lluita de classes s'acosta al moment decisiu, el procés

de dissolució a l'interior de la classe dominant, a l'interior de tota la vella societat, pren un

caràcter tan violent, tan viu, que una petita part de la classe dominant se'n desprèn i s'uneix a la

classe proletària, a la classe que porta el futur a les mans. De la mateixa manera que una part de

la noblesa es passà a la burgesia, ara es passa al proletariat una part de la burgesia, i molt

especialment una part dels ideòlegs burgesos que han arribat a comprendre teòricament tot el

moviment històric.

De totes les classes que avui s'oposen a la burgesia, només el proletariat és una

classe autènticament revolucionaria. Les altres classes decauen i s'extingeixen amb la gran

indústria; el proletariat, en canvi, n'és el producte més genuí.

Els estaments mitjans, el petit industrial, el petit comerciant, l'artesà, el pagès, tots,

combaten la burgesia per tal de salvar de la ruïna la pròpia existència com a classe mitjana. No

són, doncs, revolucionaris, sinó conservadors. Més encara, són reaccionaris que miren de fer

girar enrera la roda de la història. Si són revolucionaris ho són només en vista al seu pas

imminent cap al proletariat, i no defensen els seus interessos actuals sinó els futurs, i renuncien

als punts de vista propis per acceptar els del proletariat.

El subproletariat (Lumpenproletariat), aquesta putrefacció passiva de les capes

més baixes de la vella societat, és llançat en molts llocs al moviment per mitjà de la revolució

proletària; però, d'acord amb totes les seves condicions d'existència, sempre està disposat a

deixar-se comprar per a intrigues reaccionàries.

Les condicions de vida de la vella societat ja han estat destruïdes en les

condicions de vida del proletariat. El proletari no posseeix res; les seves relacions amb la dona

i els infants no té res en comú amb les relacions familiars burgeses; el treball industrial modern,

la moderna subjugació al capital, iguals a Anglaterra que a França, a Amèrica que a Alemanya,

l'han despullat de tot caràcter nacional. Les lleis, la moral, la religió, son per a

ell altres tants prejudicis burgesos, sota els quals s'amaguen altres tants interessos burgesos.

Totes les classes precedents que en el passat havien conquerit el poder, cercaren

d'assegurar la posició ja aconseguida sotmetent tota la societat a les condicions del seu profit.

Els proletaris només poden conquerir les forces de producció socials amb l'abolició del seu

propi mode d'apropiació precedent i present, i amb això tots els modes d'apropiació que han

existit fins avui. Als proletaris no els cal assegurar res del seu; només els cal destruir totes les

seguretats privades (16) i totes les assegurances privades que han existit fins avui.

Tots els moviments precedents han estat moviments de minories o en

interès de minories. El moviment proletari és el moviment independent de

la immensa majoria en interès de la majoria immensa. El proletariat, la capa més baixa de la

societat actual, no es pot alçar, no es pot incorporar sense fer saltar en l'aire tota la

suprastructura de capes que constitueixen la societat oficial.

Encara que no ho sigui pel seu contingut, la lluita del proletariat contra la

burgesia és, en primer lloc i per la seva forma, una lluita nacional, En primer lloc el proletariat

de cada país ha d'acabar, és clar, amb la seva pròpia burgesia.

En descriure les fases generals de l'evolució del proletariat hem seguit la guerra

civil més o menys amagada en el si de la societat actual, fins al punt en què esclata en una

revolució oberta i el proletariat fonamenta el seu domini a través de l'enderrocament violent de

la burgesia.

Tota la societat precedent recolzava com havem vist, en l'oposició entre les

classes opressores i les oprimides, Per tal de poder oprimir una classe, però, cal assegurar-li

unes condicions en el marc de les quals pugui almenys viure la seva existència servil. El serf de

la gleva pogué, tot i romanent en la seva servitud, guanyar-se el caràcter de membre de la vila

(Kommune), així com el petit-burgès esdevingué burgès sota el jou de l'absolutisme feudal.

L'obrer modern, en canvi, en lloc d'elevar-se amb el progrés de la seva indústria, s'enfonsa

sempre més per sota les condicions de la seva pròpia classe. L'obrer es torna el pobre de

solemnitat, i el pauperisme es desenvolupa més de pressa (17) encara que la població i la

riquesa. De tot això es fa palès que la burgesia és incapaç de continuar sent per més temps la

classe directora de la societat, i d'imposar a la societat les condicions d'existència de la seva

classe com a llei normativa. És incapaç, de dominar, perquè és incapaç d'assegurar als seus

esclaus l'existència en el marc de la seva esclavitud, perquè es veu obligada a deixar-los

enfonsar en una situació en què els ha de mantenir en comptes d'ésser mantinguda per ells. La

societat no pot viure més sota d'ella, és a dir, l'existència de la burgesia ja no és compatible amb

la societat.

La condició essencial (18) per a l'existència i el domini de la classe burgesa és

l'acumulació de la riquesa a les mans de particulars, la formació i multiplicació del capital; la

condició del capital és el treball assalariat. El treball assalariat recolza exclusivament en la

competència dels obrers entre ells mateixos, El progrés de la indústria, del qual la burgesia és

agent involuntari i passiu, posa al lloc de l'aïllament dels obrers per mitjà de la competència, la

seva unió revolucionària per mitjà de l'associació. Amb l'evolució de la gran indústria es treu,

doncs, de sota els peus mateixos de la burgesia la base sobre la qual produeix i s'apropia els

productes. La burgesa produeix sobretot el els seu propi (19) enterramorts. La seva desaparició

i la victòria del proletariat són igualment inevitables.

* S'entén per burgesia la classe dels capitalistes moderns, que són posseïdors dels mitjans socials de producció i

aprofiten el treball assalariat. Per proletariat s'entén la classe dels treballadors assalariats moderns, que, com que

no posseeixen cap mitjà de producció propi, es veuen obligats a vendre la seva força de treball per a poder viure

(nota d'Engels a l'edició anglesa de 1888).

** 0 més ben dit, la història escrita. A l'any 1847, la prehistòria de la societat, l'organització social que precedí

tota la història escrita, encara era com qui diu desconeguda, D'ençà de llavors Haxthausen ha descobert la propietat

comuna de la terra a Rússia, Maurer l'ha reconeguda com a base social de la qual es desprengueren històricament

totes les tribus alemanyes, i a poc a poc hom ha descobert que les comunitats rurals amb una propietat comuna de

la terra van ser la forma primitiva de la societat des de l'Índia fins a Irlanda. Finalment es va descobrir

l'organització interior d'aquesta societat comunista primitiva en la seva forma típica per mitjà de la gran descoberta

de Morgan de la veritable naturalesa de la gens i de la seva posició dins la tribu. Amb la dissolució d'aquestes

comunitats primitives comença la divisió de la societat en classes diferents que acaben oposades mútuament. (Nota

d'Engels de l'edició anglesa del 1888 i alemanya del 1890.) Jo he provat de seguir aquest procés de dissolució a

L'origen de la família, de la propietat privada i de l'estat, Stuttgart 1886. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició anglesa del

1888.)

1\. (1888) hi afegeix: d'aquesta classe.

* A França s'anomenaven ComunesLes ciutats sorgides fins i tot abans que poguessin reeixir a

arrencar als seus senyors feudals i amos l'autonomia local i els drets polítics com a tercer braç. En general,

presentem Anglaterra com a país típic per a l'evolució econòmica de la burgesia i Franca per a la seva evolució

política. (Edició anglesa del 1888.)

Així anomenaven els habitants de les ciutats d'Itàlia i França les seves comunitats després d'haver

comprat o arrabassat amb la força els primers drets d'autonomia als seus senyors feudals. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició

alemanya del 1890.)

2\. (1888) hi afegeix: (com a Itàlia i Alemanya).

3\. (1888) hi afegeix: (com a França).

4\. (1848) hi afegeix: i.

5\. (1848, 1872, 1883) anteriors.

6\. (1848) però.

7\. (1848) hi afegeix: àdhuc.

8\. (1848) devastació.

9\. (1848) hi afegeix: la civilització burgesa i.

10\. (1888) càrrega.

11\. (1848, 1872, 1883) hi afegeix: darrer.

12\. (1848) hi afegeix: í els infants.

13\. (1888) hi afegeix: (Trade-Unions).

14\. (1888) hi afegeix: política i general.

15\. (1888) d'instrucció i progrés.

16\. (1848, 1872, 1883) tota seguretat privada.

17\. (1848, 1872, 1883) ràpidament.

18\. (1848, 1872, 1883) més essencial.

19\. (1848, 1872) els seus propis.

2\. PROLETARIS I COMUNISTES

Quina relació hi ha entre els comunistes i els proletaris en general?

Els comunistes no són cap partit especial enfront dels altres partits obrers.

No tenen cap interès diferent dels interessos de tot el proletariat.

No presenten cap principi especial (20) segons el qual vulguin modelar el moviment

proletària

Els comunistes només es diferencien de la resta dels partits proletaris pel fet que per

un costat fan ressaltar i fan valer en les diferents lluites nacionals dels proletaris els interessos

comuns, independents de la nacionalitat, del conjunt del proletariat, i per un altre costat, perquè

en els diferents estadis d'evolució per què passa la lluita entre el proletariat i la burgesia

representen sempre els interessos de la totalitat del moviment.

En la pràctica, doncs, els comunistes són la part més decidida dels partits obrers de

tot el món, i la que sempre empeny endavant; en la teoria avantatgen la resta de la massa

proletària perquè tenen una visió de les condicions, del procés i dels resultats generals del

moviment obrer.

El fi immediat dels comunistes és idèntic al de tots els altres partits proletaris:

formació del proletariat en classe, desfeta del domini burgès, conquesta del poder polític pel

proletariat.

Els principis teòrics dels comunistes no reposen de cap de les maneres en idees, en

principis que hagin estat inventats o descoberts per aquest o bé aquell reformador del món.

Només són expressió general de relacions reals d'una lluita de classes existent, d'un

moviment històric que es desenvolupa davant els nostres propis ulls. L'abolició de les relacions

de propietat que han existit fins avui no és res que caracteritzi d'una manera peculiar el

comunisme.

Totes les relacions de propietat han estat sotmeses a un canvi històric constant, a

una transformació històrica constant.

La Revolució francesa, per exemple, abolí la propietat feudal a favor de la

burgesa.

Allò que distingeix el comunisme no és l'abolició de la propietat en general, sinó

l'abolició de la propietat burgesa.

Però la moderna propietat privada burgesa és l'última i més perfecta expressió de la

producció i apropiació dels productes que, reposa en els antagonismes de classe, en l'explotació

dels uns (21) pels altres. (22)

En aquest sentit els comunistes poden resumir la seva teoria en la següent

expressió: abolició de la propietat privada.

Ens ha estat reprotxat, a nosaltres, comunistes, que volem abolir la propietat

guanyada personalment, fruit del treball individual; la propietat que forma la base de tota

llibertat, activitat i independència personals.

Propietat guanyada amb el treball, aconseguida amb l'esforç, merescuda per un

mateix! ¿Parleu potser de la propietat petit-burgesa, dels petits pagesos, que precedí la propietat

burgesa? Aquesta no cal abolir-la; l'evolució de la indústria ja l'ha abolida i l'aboleix

diàriament.

O parleu potser de la moderna propietat privada burgesa? Però, és que el treball

assalariat, el treball del proletari produeix propietat? De cap manera. Aquest treball produeix

capital, és a dir, la propietat que explota el treball assalariat, la qual només es pot multiplicar a

condició de crear nou treball assalariat per explotar-lo altre cop. La propietat en la seva forma

actual es mou en l'antagonisme entre capital i treball assalariat. Observin les dues parts d'aquest

antagonisme.

Ésser capitalista no vol dir només prendre una posició purament personal en la

producció, sinó una posició social. El capital és un producte comú i només pot ser posat en

moviment per mitjà d'una activitat comuna, de molts membres de la societat, o més encara, en

darrera instància només pot ser posat en moviment per mitjà de l'activitat comuna de tots els

membres de la societat.

El capital, doncs, no és cap poder personal, sinó un poder social.

Si, doncs, el capital es transforma en propietat comuna, pertanyent a tots els

membres de la societat, no és per això es transforma la propietat. Perd el seu caràcter de classe.

Passem al treball assalariat.

El preu mitjà del treball assalariat és el minin del salari, és a dir, la suma de

queviures que són necessaris per a mantenir en vida l'obrer com a obrer. Allò que el treballador

assalariat s'apropia amb la seva activitat, doncs, només li basta per a reproduir la seva sola vida.

De cap manera no volem abolir aquesta apropiació personal dels productes del treball per a la

reproducció de la vida immediata, una apropiació que no deixa cap benefici net que pogués

donar un poder sobre el treball d'altri. Només volem abolir el caràcter miserable d'aquesta

apropiació amb l'ajuda de la qual l'obrer viu només per augmentar el capital, viu només en la

mesura que els interessos de la classe dominant ho reclamen.

En la societat burgesa el treball humà només és un mitjà per a multiplicar el

treball acumulat. En la Societat comunista el treball acumulat és només un mitjà per a

prolongar, enriquir i afavorir el procés de vida dels obrers.

En la societat burgesa, doncs, el passat domina sobre el present; en la comunista,

el present sobre el passat. En la societat burgesa el capital és independent i personal, mentre

que l'individu actiu és dependent i impersonal.

I la burgesia anomena l'abolició d'aquesta situació abolició de la personalitat i de la

llibertat! I amb raó. Perquè es tracta, en efecte, de l'abolició de la personalitat, independència i

llibertat del burgès.

Per llibertat s'entén, en les actuals relacions de producció burgeses, la llibertat de

comerç, la llibertat de compra i venda.

Però si falta el comerç, falta també el comerç, lliure. La fraseologia sobre el

comerç lliure, com totes les altres bravates liberals de la nostra burgesia, (23) només tenen un

sentit en relació amb el comerç, vinculat i amb el ciutadà sotmès a servitud de l'edat mitjana,

però no en relació amb l'abolició comunista del comerç, de les relacions de producció burgeses i

de la mateixa burgesia.

Us horroritzeu pel fet que vulguem abolir la propietat privada. Però en la vostra

societat la propietat privada és abolida per a nou desenes parts dels seus membres; i hi existeix

precisament perquè no hi existeix per a nou desenes parts. Ens reprotxeu, doncs, perquè volem

abolir una propietat que pressuposa com a condició necessària la manca de propietat de la

immensa majoria de la societat.

Ens reprotxeu, en un mot, que volem abolir la vostra propietat. Certament, és això

que volem.

Des del moment en què el treball ja no pot ser transformat en capital, diners,

finques, dit breument, en un poder social monopolitzable, és a dir, des del moment en què, la

propietat personal no es pot transformar més en propietat burgesa, des d'aquest moment

declareu que la persona ha estat abolida.

Confesseu, doncs, que amb el nom de persona no enteneu ningú més que el burgès,

el propietari burgès. Doncs sí, aquesta persona cal que sigui abolida.

El comunisme no pren a ningú el poder d'apropiar-se productes socials, només pren

el poder de subjugar amb aquesta apropiació el treball d'altri.

Hom ha objectat que amb l'abolició de la propietat privada desapareixerà tota

activitat i farà irrupció una ociositat general.

Segons això, la societat burgesa hauria hagut de ser arruïnada per l'ociositat; perquè

aquells que hi treballen no guanyen res, i aquells que hi guanyen, no treballen. Tota aquesta

objecció va a parar a la tautologia que no hi ha treball assalariat quan no hi ha capital.

Totes les objeccions que es dirigeixen contra els modes comunistes d'apropiació i

de producció dels productes materials són estesos igualment a l'apropiació i producció dels

productes de l'esperit. De la mateixa manera que per al burgès la cessació de la propietat de

classe s'identifica amb la cessació de la producció mateixa, també la cessació de l'educació de

classe es idèntica per a ell amb la desaparició de l'educació en general.

L'educació de la qual deplora la pèrdua és per a la immensa majoria una formació

per a esdevenir una màquina.

Però no vulgueu discutir amb nosaltres mesurant en les vostres concepcions

burgeses de llibertat, educació, dret, etc., l'abolició de la propietat burgesa. Les vostres idees

mateixes són creacions de les relacions burgeses de producció i propietat, tal com el vostre dret

no és més que la voluntat de la vostra classe elevada a llei, una voluntat el contingut de la qual

ve donat en les condicions materials d'existència de la vostra classe.

La idea interessada segons la qual vosaltres transformeu les vostres relacions de

producció i de propietat, de relacions històriques, només transitòries durant el curs de la

producció, en lleis eternes de la naturalesa i la raó, aquesta idea la compartiu amb totes les

classes dominants ja desaparegudes. Allò que enteneu quan es tracta de la propietat antiga, allò

que enteneu quan es tracta de la propietat feudal, ja no ho podeu comprendre quan es tracta de

la propietat burgesa.

Abolició de la familiar Fins els més radicals s'acaloren amb aquesta intenció

ignominiosa dels comunistes.

En què reposa la família burgesa actual? En el capital, en el guany privat.

Desenvolupada plenament, només existeix per a la burgesia, però troba el seu complement en

l'obligada manca de família dels proletaris i en la prostitució pública.

La família dels burgesos (24) desapareixerà naturalment amb la desaparició d'aquell

complement seu, i ambdues desapareixeran amb la desaparició del capital.

¿Ens reprotxeu que volem abolir l'explotació dels infants per llurs pares? Nosaltres

el reconeixem, aquest delicte.

Però dieu que nosaltres abolim les relacions més íntimes en posar l'educació social

al, lloc de la domèstica.

I la vostra educació, no és determinada per la societat també? Per les relacions

socials en el marc de les quals eduqueu, per la intervenció més directa o més indirecta de la

societat, a través de l'escola, etcètera? Els comunistes no inventen la influencia de la societat en

l'educació; només li'n canvien el caràcter, arranquen l'educació de la influència de la

classe dominant.

La fraseologia burgesa sobre la família i l'educació, sobre les relacions d'intimitat

entre pares i fills, esdevindrà tant mes fastigosa com més s'esquinçaran tots els lligams familiars

dels proletaris a conseqüència de la gran indústria, i es convertiran els infants en simples articles

de comerç, i instruments de treball.

Però vosaltres, comunistes, voleu introduir la propietat en comú de les dones, ens

escridassa tota la burgesia en cor.

El burgès veu en la seva dona un simple instrument de producció. Ha sentit que els

instruments de producció han de ser explotats correctivament i, és clar, no es pot treure del cap

que la sort de la propietat en, comú tocarà igualment a les dones.

I no s'imagina que es tracta precisament d'abolir la situació de les dones com a

simples instruments de producció.

A més, no hi ha res més ridícul que el moralíssim horror dels nostres burgesos

davant la propietat en comú de les dones, que suposen oficial entre els comunistes. Als

comunistes no els cal introduir la propietat en comú de les dones, perquè ha existit quasi

sempre.

Els nostres burgesos, no prou contens de tenir a la seva disposició les dones i les filles dels seus

proletaris - de la prostitució oficial val més no parlar-ne- troben un plaer enorme a seduir-se

mútuament les mullers.

En realitat el matrimoni burgès és la propietat en comú de les mullers. Al màxim,

hom podria retreure als comunistes que vulguin introduir una propietat en comú de oficial,

franca i sincera al lloc d'una d'hipòcritament amagada. D'altra part, es compren per si mateix

que amb l'abolició de les actuals relacions de producció desapareixerà també la propietat en

comú de dones que se'n deriva necessàriament, és a dir, la prostitució oficial i la no oficial.

S'ha retret encara als comunistes que volien suprimir la pàtria, la nacionalitat.

Els obrers no tenen cap pàtria. No se'ls pot prendre allò que no tenen. El proletariat,

pel fet que ha de conquerir en primer lloc el domini polític, ha d'elevar-se a classe nacional (25)

i ha de constituir-se ella mateixa en nació, encara és nacional, tot i que no ho sigui en el sentit

de la burgesia.

Els aïllaments i antagonismes nacionals dels pobles desapareixen cada dia més amb

l'evolució de la burgesia, amb la llibertat de comerç, el mercat mundial, la uniformitat de la

producció industrial i les condicions de vida corresponents.

El dominí del proletariat els farà desaparèixer encara més. L'acció unida, almenys

dels països civilitzats, és una de les primeres condicions del seu alliberament.

En la mesura en què s'aboleix l'explotació d'un individu per l'altre, s'aboleix també

l'explotació d'una nació per l'altra.

Amb la desaparició de l'antagonisme de les classes a l'interior de la nació (26) cessa

també l'hostilitat de les nacions entre elles.

Les acusacions contra el comunisme, promogudes en general des de punts de vista

religiosos, filosòfics i ideològics, no mereixen cap comentari més detallat.

¿Cal un judici més profund per a comprendre que junt amb les condicions de vida

dels homes, amb les seves relacions socials, amb la seva existència social es canvien també les

seves idees, maneres de veure i de comprendre, en un mot, la seva consciència?

¿Què demostra la història de les idees, si no que la producció de l'esperit es

transforma junt amb la producció material? Les idees dominants d'una època sempre han estat

només les idees de la classe dominant.

Es parla d'idees que revolucionen tota una societat; amb això només s'expressa el

fet que a l'interior de la vella societat s'han constituït els elements d'una de nova i que la

dissolució de les velles relacions d'existència va de bracet amb la dissolució de les velles idees.

Quan el món antic es trobava en camí d'enfonsar-se, les antigues religions van ser

venudes per la religió cristiana. Quan les idees cristianes van sucumbir, el segle XVIII, a les

idees de la il·lustració, la societat feudal sostenia una lluita a ultrança amb la burgesia llavors

revolucionaria. Les idees sobre la llibertat de consciència i de religió expressaven només el

domini de la lliure competència en el camp de la ciència. (27)

Però, se'ns dirà, les idees religioses, morals, filosòfiques, polítiques,

jurídiques, etc., es modificaren, certament, en el curs de l'evolució història.

La religió, la moral, la filosofia, la política, el dret, per contra, s'han mantingut sempre i través

d'aquests canvis.

Ultra això, hi ha veritats eternes, com llibertat, justícia, etc., que son comunes a

totes les situacions socials. En canvi, el comunisme elimina aquestes veritats eternes, aboleix la

religió, la moral; en lloc, doncs, de donar-los una forma nova contradiu totes les evolucions

històriques que hi ha hagut fins avui.

A què es redueix aquesta acusació? Fins avui la història de tota la societat s'han

mogut entre els antagonismes de classes que en cada època diferent tingueren una forma

diferent.

Però sigui la que sigui la forma que hagi pres, l'explotació d'una part de la societat

per l'altra és un fet comú a tots els segles passats. No és gens estrany, doncs, que la consciència

social de tots els segles, malgrat totes les diversitats i varietats, es mogui en certes formes

comunes, en formes de consciència que sols es dissolen totalment amb la completa desaparició

dels antagonismes de classe.

La revolució comunista és la ruptura més radical amb les relacions de propietat

tradicional: no cal meravellar-nos, doncs, que en el curs del seu desenvolupament trenqui de la

manera més radical amb les idees tradicionals.

Però deixem les objeccions de la burgesia contra el comunisme.

Ja hem vist més amunt que el primer pas de la revolució obrera és el pas

ascensional del proletariat a classe dominant la conquesta de la democràcia.

El proletariat aprofitarà la seva dominació política per a llevar a poc a poc tot el

capital a la burgesia, per a centralitzar tots els instruments de producció a les mans de l'estat, és

a dir, del proletariat organitzat com a classe dominant, i per a augmentar la massa de les forces

de producció tan ràpidament com sigui possible.

És clar que, de primer, això només pot esdevenir-se per mitjà d'intervencions

despòtiques en el dret de propietat i en les relacions burgeses de producció, per mitjà de

mesures, doncs, que apareixen com a econòmicament insuficients i insostenibles, però que

superen els seus propis límits en el curs del moviment, i són inevitables com a mitjans per al

capgirament de tot el sistema de producció.

Aquestes mesures seran diferents, és clar, segons els diferents països.

Tanmateix, per als països més avançats podran ésser aplicades les següents, amb

caràcter bastant general:

l. Expropiació de la propietat de la terra i aplicació de les seves rendes a les

despeses de l'estat.

2\. Impostos fortament progressius.

3\. Abolició del dret d'herència.

4\. Confiscació de la propietat de tots els emigrats i sediciosos.

5\. Centralització del crèdit en mans de l'estat a través d'un banc nacional amb

capital de l'estat i amb monopoli exclusiu.

6\. Centralització dels mitjans ( 28) de transport en mans de l'estat.

7\. Augment de les fàbriques nacionals, dels instruments de producció, artigament i

millora de les terres segons un pla comú.

8\. Idèntica obligació de treball per a tots. Creació d'exèrcits industrials,

especialment per a la agricultura.

9\. Unificació de l'exercici de l'agricultura i la indústria, mesures aptes per a

l'eliminació progressiva de la diferencia (29) entre la ciutat i el camp.

ó pública i gratuïta de tots els infants. Bandejament del treball dels

infants a les fàbriques, en la seva forma actual. Unificació de l'educació amb la producció

material, etc.

Quan, en el curs de l'evolució hauran desaparegut les diferencies de classe i tota la

producció serà concentrada a les mans dels individus associats, el poder públic perdrà el seu

caràcter polític. El poder polític, en el sentit propi de la paraula, és el poder organitzat d'una

classe per a l'opressió d'una altra. Quan el proletariat en la lluita contra la burgesia s'uneix

necessàriament en classe, es transforma, per mitjà d'una revolució, en la classe dominant i, com

a classe dominant, aboleix violentament les velles relacions de producció, i així, amb aquestes

relacions de producció aboleix també les condicions d'existència de l'antagonisme de classes,

les (30) classes en general, amb això el seu propi domini com a classe.

Al lloc de la vella societat burgesa, amb les seves classes i antagonismes de classe,

sorgeix una associació, en la qual el lliure desenvolupament de cada u és la condició per al

lliure desenvolupament de tothom.

20\. (1888) sectari.

21\. (1888) de la majoria.

22\. (1888) per la minoria.

23\. (1848) dels nostres burgesos.

24\. (1848) del burgès.

25\. (1888) classe dirigent de la nació.

26\. (1848) de les nacions.

27\. (1848) consciència.

28\. (1848) de tots els mitjans.

29\. (1848) contradicció.

30\. (1848) de les.

3\. LITERATURA SOCIALISTA I COMUNISTA

1\. EL SOCIALISME REACCIONARI

a) El socialisme feudal

Per la seva posició històrica, l'aristocràcia francesa i anglesa era cridada a escriure

pamflets contra la societat burgesa moderna. En la revolució francesa del juliol de 1830, en el

moviment anglès per la reforma electoral, fou derrotada una altra vegada, encara, per l'odiat

sobrevingut. Era totalment impossible, ja, de parlar d'una lluita política seriosa. Només li

restava la lluita literària, doncs. Però en el camp de la literatura també havien esdevingut

impossibles fins i tot les antigues fraseologies del temps de la Restauració.* Per tal de guanyarse

les simpaties calia que l'aristocràcia renunciés, aparentment, als seus interessos i que

formules una acta d'acusació contra la burgesia solament en interès de l'explotada classe

treballadora. Així es donava la satisfacció de poder entonar cançons insultants contra el seus

nous amos i xiuxiuejar-li a cau d'orella profecies més o menys sinistres.

D'aquesta manera sorgí el socialisme feudal, meitat plany interminable, meitat

pasquí, meitat eco del passat, meitat amenaça del futur, per tal de poder colpir la burgesia al bell

mig del cor amb judicis amargs, humorísticament sarcàstics, però sempre mostrant-se ridículs

per la total incapacitat de comprendre el curs de la història moderna.

Feien voleiar com a bandera pròpia en les seves mans el sarró de captaire dels

proletaris per a atreure al seu costat tot el poble. Però si algun cop aquest els seguia, veia al seu

darrera els vells blasons feudals i escampava la boira amb rialles grasses i irreverents.

Una part dels legitimistes francesos i de la Jove Anglaterra representaren

òptimament aquesta comèdia.

Quan els feudals demostren que la seva manera d'explotació era una forma diferent

de l'explotació burgesa, obliden només que ells explotaven sota unes circumstàncies i

condicions completament diferents, i avui antiquades. Quan demostren que sota el seu domini

no existia el proletariat modern, obliden només que la moderna burgesia ha estat precisament un

plançó necessari de la seva organització social.

A més, amaguen tan poc el caràcter reaccionari de la seva crítica, que la principal

acusació que fan contra la burgesia consisteix en el fet que, sota el seu règim, es desenvolupa

una classe que farà saltar en l'aire tota la vella organització social.

Blasmen molt més la burgesia perquè crea un proletariat revolucionari que no pas

perquè crea un mer i simple proletariat.

Per això a la praxi política participen en totes les mesures de violència contra la

classe obrera, i en la vida de cada dia s'acontenten, malgrat tota la seva fraseologia inflada, a

collir les pomes d'or, (31) i a baratar fidelitat, amor i honor en el comerç a la menuda amb la

llana d'ovella, les remolatxes i l'aiguardent. *

Així com els capellans anaren sempre de bracet amb els senyors feudals, de la mateixa manera

el socialisme clerical hi va amb el socialisme feudal.

Res no és més fàcil que donar una pinzellada socialista a l'ascetisme cristià. ¿No ha

envestit, el cristianisme també, la propietat privada, el matrimoni, l'estat? ¿Que potser no ha

predicat, al seu lloc, la beneficència i

la mendicitat, el celibat i la mortificació de la carn, la vida de claustre i l'església? El

socialisme cristià (32) és només l'aigua beneita amb què el capellà beneeix el despit de

l'aristòcrata.

b) Socialisme petit-burgès

L'aristocràcia feudal no és l'única classe que hagi estat enderrocada, i les condicions

de vida de la qual s'hagin atrofiat í mort en la societat burgesa moderna. La burgesia de les

ciutats medievals i la petita pagesia foren els predecessors de la burgesia moderna. En els

països menys desenvolupats industrialment i comercialment, aquesta classe continua vegetant

encara al costat de la burgesia naixent.

En els països on s'ha desenvolupat la civilització moderna, s'ha format una nova

petita-burgesia que oscil·la entre el proletariat i la burgesia i que es forma sempre de cap i de

nou com a part complementària de la societat burgesa, i els membres de la qual, tanmateix, són

llançats contínuament dins el proletariat per efecte de la competència, i, amb el creixement de la

gran indústria, fins i tot veuen acostar-se el moment en què desapareixeran completament com a

part independent de la societat moderna i seran substituïts en el comerç, en la manufactura i en

l'agricultura per inspectors laborals i altres agents assalariats fidels.

En països com França, on la pagesia constitueix molt més de la meitat de la

població era natural que els escriptors que es presentaven a la lliça a favor del proletariat contra

la burgesia apliquessin a la seva crítica del règim burgès els mòduls de la petita burgesia i la

petita pagesia, i prenguessin la causa dels treballadors des del punt de vista de la petita burgesia.

D'aquesta manera es formà el socialisme petit-burgès. Sismondi és el cap d'aquesta literatura no

solament de Franca, sinó també d'Anglaterra.

Aquest socialisme va analitzar minuciosament i amb molta agudesa les

contradiccions de les relacions modernes de la producció. Va posar al descobert els

eufemismes hipòcrites dels economistes. Va demostrar de manera incontestable els efectes

destructors de la maquinaria i de la divisió del treball, la concentració de capitals i de la

propietat territorial, la superproducció, les crisis, la ruïna necessària dels petit-burgesos i petits

pagesos la misèria del proletariat, l'anarquia en la producció, les desproporcions estridents en la

distribució de la riquesa, la guerra industrial a ultrança de les nacions entro elles, la dissolució

dels vells costums, de les velles relacions familiars, de les velles nacionalitats.

Tanmateix, segons el seu contingut positiu, aquest socialisme vol, o bé restablir els

antics mitjans de producció i de tràfic i amb ells les antigues relacions de propietat i l'antiga

societat, o bé vol empresonar altre cop i amb violència els moderns mitjans de producció i de,

tràfic en el marc de les antigues relacions de propietat que aquells han fet esclatar a miques, que

calia que fessin esclatar a miques. En ambdós casos, és reaccionari i utòpic al mateix temps.

Sistema gremial en la manufactura i economia patriarcal al camp, aquestes són les

seves darreres paraules.

En la seva ulterior evolució, aquesta línia ideològica ha caigut en un covard sac de planys i

gemecs. (33)

c) El socialisme alemany o socialisme veritable

La literatura socialista i comunista de França, que ha nascut sota la pressió d'una

burgesia dominant i és l'expressió literària de la lluita contra aquesta dominació, fou introduïda

a Alemanya en una època en què la burgesia tot just havia començat la lluita contra

l'absolutisme feudal.

Els filòsofs, semifilòsofs i amants de les belles - lletres alemanys s'empararen

àvidament d'aquesta literatura, però oblidaren, només, que en emigrar aquells escrits de França

no havien emigrat al mateix temps les condicions de vida franceses cap a Alemanya. Davant la

situació alemanya, la literatura francesa va perdre tot el seu significat pràctic immediat i va

prendre un aire purament literari.

Havia de presentar-se com a vana especulació (34) sobre la realització de l'ésser

humà. Així, per als filòsofs alemanys del segle XVIII les reivindicacions de la primera

Revolució francesa només tenien el sentit de ser reivindicacions de la raó pràctica en

general, i les afirmacions de la voluntat de la burgesia revolucionària francesa prenien als seus

ulls el valor de lleis del valer pur, del voler com cal que sigui, del voler veritablement humà.

La feina dels literats alemanys va consistir exclusivament a posar d'acord les noves

idees franceses amb la seva vella consciència filosòfica o, més aviat, a apropiar-se les idees

franceses des del seu punt de vista filosòfic.

Aquesta apropiació es portà a terme de la mateixa manera que ens apropiem en

general d'una llengua estrangera, és a dir, per mitjà de la traducció.

És sabut com els monjos transcrivien insulses històries catòliques de sants damunt

els manuscrits de les obres clàssiques dels antics temps pagans. Els escriptors alemanys

procediren a l'inrevés amb la literatura profana francesa. Van escriure les seves poca-soltades -

filosòfiques al costat de l'original francès. Per exemple, al costat de la critica francesa de les

relacions monetàries van escriure Alienació de l'essència humana; al costat de la crítica

francesa de l'estat burgès van escriure Superació del domini de l'universal abstracta,

etcètera.

La (35) interpolació d'aquestes (36) fraseologies filosòfiques entre les evolucions

del pensament francès va ser batejada per ells filosofia de l'acció, socialisme veritable,

ciència alemanya del socialisme, fonamentació filosòfica del socialisme, etc.

Així, la literatura socialista-comunista francesa va ser literalment castrada. I com

que a les mans dels alemanys deixava de ser l'expressió de la lluita d'una classe contra una altra,

aquests alemanys foren conscients, així, d'haver superat la unilateralitat francesa, d'haver

defensat la necessitat de la veritat en comptes de les necessitats veritables, i, en comptes dels

interessos del proletari, els interessos de l'ésser humà, de l'home en general, de l'home que no

pertany a cap classe, de l'home que no pertany en absolut a la realitat i sí només, al cel boirós

de la fantasia filosòfica.

Aquest socialisme alemany que va prendre tan seriosament i solemnement els seus

exercicis escolars maldestres i els va anunciar xarlatanescament als quatre vents al so de

trompetes, va anar perdent a poc a poc la seva innocència pedantesca.

La lluita de, la burgesia alemanya, o més ben dit, de la burgesia prussiana contra els

feudals i la monarquia absoluta, en un mot, el moviment liberal esdevingué més seriós.

Al socialisme veritable se li presenta, així, l'ocasió desitjada de contrapesar les

reivindicacions socialistes al moviment polític, de llançar amb violència els anatemes

tradicionals contra el liberalisme, contra l'estat representatiu, contra la competència burgesa, la

llibertat de premsa burgesa, el dret burgès, la llibertat i la igualtat burgeses i de sermonejar a les

masses populars que en aquest moviment burgès no hi tenien res a guanyar i sí tot a perdre. El

socialisme alemany va oblidar molt oportunament que la crítica francesa, de la qual no era més

que un eco sense suc ni bruc, pressuposava (37) la moderna societat burgesa amb les

corresponents condicions materials de vida i la constitució política adequada, autèntiques

premisses que a Alemanya encara s'havien de conquerir.

Va servir als governs absoluts alemanys i als seus ròssecs de capellans, mestres

d'escola, barons del terròs i buròcrates, d'espantaocells oportú contra la burgesia que es dreçava

amenaçadorament.

Va constituir el complement melós dels amargs cops de tralla i d'escopeta amb què

els mateixos governs treballaven les revoltes obreres alemanyes.

Si d'aquesta manera el socialisme veritable va ser una arma a les mans dels

governs contra la burgesia alemanya, per altra banda també va representar immediatament un

interès reaccionari, l'interès dels filisteus petit-burgesos alemanys. A Alemanya, la petita

burgesia, conservada des del segle XVI i que de llavors ençà sorgeix sempre de cap i de nou en

formes diferents, constitueix la base social autèntica de l'estat de coses actual.

El seu manteniment és el manteniment de l'estat de coses alemany actual.

Aquesta petita burgesia tem que el domini industrial i polític de la burgesia no li porti una

destrucció segura, per un costat com a conseqüència de la concentració del capital, i per un altre

costat amb el naixement d'un proletariat revolucionari. Li va semblar que el socialisme

veritable matava dos pardals d'un sol tret. I s'estengué com una epidèmia.

El mantell, teixit de teranyina especulativa, recamat amb flors retòriques del més

bell enginy, amarat de rosada sentimental d'un amor inflat, mantell exuberant en els plecs del

qual els socialistes alemanys amagaven un parell de veritats eternes corsecades, només féu

multiplicar la venda de les seves mercaderies davant aquest públic.

Pel seu costat el socialisme alemany reconcilia cada vegada més la seva missió de

ser el representant ampul·lós d'aquesta petita burgesia filistea.

I va proclamar la nació alemanya la nació normal, i el petit-burgès filisteu alemany l'home

normal. Atorgà a cada infàmia d'aquest un sentit amagat, elevat, socialista, per tal de fer-li

significar tot el contrari del que era. Conseqüent fins a la fi, es va presentar al camp de batalla

directament contra la tendència brutalment destructiva del comunisme, i va proclamar la

seva superioritat imparcial per damunt de totes les lluites de classes. Amb molt poques

excepcions, tots els escrits pretesament socialistes i comunistes que circulen per Alemanya

pertanyen a l'espècie d'aquesta literatura embrutida i enervant.*

2\. EL SOCIALISME CONSERVADOR I BURGÈS

Una part de la burgesia desitja posar remei als mals socials per tal d'assegurar-se

l'existència de la societat burgesa.

Hi pertanyen: economistes, filantrops, humanitaristes, milloradors de la situació de

les classes treballadores, organitzadors de la beneficència, membres de les societats protectores

d'animals, fundadors de societats de temperància, tota una gamma bigarrada de reformadors

d'estar per casa. Aquest socialisme burgès fins i tot ha estat elaborat en sistemes complets.

Com a exemple citem la Filosofia de la misèria de Proudhon.

Els burgesos socialistes volen les condicions de vida de la societat moderna sense

les lluites i els perills que se'n deriven necessàriament. Volen la societat existent amb la

supressió dels elements que la revolucionen i la dissolen. Volen la burgesia sense el proletariat.

La burgesia, és clar, s'imagina el món en què domina com el millor dels móns. D'aquesta

imatge consoladora el socialisme burgès elabora un sistema parcial o complet. Però quan

demana al proletariat de realitzar els seus sistemes i (38) entrar en la nova Jerusalem, en el fons

només li exigeix que romangui quiet en la societat actual i que, a més, es tregui del cap la

imatge odiosa que se'n fa.

Una segona forma, menys sistemàtica, però (39) més pràctica, d'aquest socialisme,

ha buscat de treure les ganes de qualsevol moviment revolucionari a la classe obrera,

demostrant-li que amb que li pot ésser útil no és pas aquest o aquell canvi polític, sinó solament

un canvi de les condicions immaterials de vida, de les relacions econòmiques. Però amb una

transformació de les condicions materials de vida, aquest socialisme no comprèn pas una

abolició de les relacions burgeses de producció, que només és possible per camins

revolucionaris, sinó millores administratives, dutes a terme dins el marc mateix d'aquestes

relacions de producció, és a dir, que no canvien res en la relació entre capital i treball assalariat,

sinó que en el millor dels casos, disminueixen a la burgesia les despeses de la seva

dominació i li simplifiquen les finances publiques.

El socialisme burgès només aconsegueix la seva adequada expressió en el moment

en què esdevé una simple figura retòrica.

Comerç lliure!, en interès de la classe obrera; protecció duanera!, en interès de la

classe obrera; presons cel·lulars!, en interès de la classe obrera: heus aquí la darrera paraula,

l'única paraula pensada i dita seriosament pel socialisme burgès.

El socialisme de la burgesia (40) consisteix precisament en l'afirmació que els

burgesos són burgesos... en interès de la classe obrera.

3\. EL SOCIALISME I EL COMUNISME CRÍTICO-UTÒPICS

Aquí no parlem de la literatura que en totes les grans revolucions modernes ha

expressat les reivindicacions del proletariat (escrits de Babeuf, etcètera).

Les primeres temptatives del proletariat, en un temps d'agitació general, en el

període de l'enderrocament de la societat feudal, per a imposar directament els seus propis

interessos de classe, van fracassar necessàriament tant per la manca de desenvolupament del

proletariat mateix com per la manca de les condicions materials del seu alliberament, que són

precisament el fruit de època burgesa. La literatura revolucionària que va acompanyar aquests

primers moviments del proletariat és, pel seu contingut, necessàriament reaccionària. Ensenya

un ascetisme universal i unes ganes molt primitives d'igualar-ho tot.

Els sistemes socialistes i comunistes pròpiament dits, els sistemes de St. Simon,

Fourier, Owen, etc., apareixen en el primer període, encara no desenvolupat, de la lluita entre el

proletariat i la burgesia que hem descrit més amunt (vegeu capítol I: Burgesos i proletaris).

Els inventors d'aquests sistemes prou que veuen l'oposició de les classes així com

l'efectivitat dels elements dissolvents a l'interior de la mateixa societat dominant. Però no

descobreixen de la part del proletariat cap activitat històrica autònoma, cap moviment

polític que, li sigui propi.

Com que l'evolució de l'oposició de classes avança al mateix pas que l'evolució de

la indústria, aquests autors no saben trobar les condicions materials per a l'alliberament del

proletariat i cerquen una ciència social i unes lleis socials a fi de crear aquestes condicions.

Al lloc de l'activitat social cal posar-hi la seva activitat inventiva personal; al lloc de

les condicions històriques d'alliberament, unes condicions fantàstiques; al lloc de l'organització

progressiva i gradual del proletariat com a classe, una organització de la societat muntada en el

seu propi magí. La història universal del futur es resol, per a ells, en la propaganda i en la

realització pràctica dels seus projectes socials.

Prou són conscients de representar en els seus plans, principalment, els interessos

de la classe obrera, com a la classe que sofreix més de totes, Però per a ells el proletariat només

existeix sota aquest punt de vista de la classe que sofreix més de totes.

La forma no desenvolupada de la lluita de classes, així com les seves pròpies

condicions de vida, fan que es creguin ésser molt per damunt d'aquell antagonisme de classe.

Volen minorar les condicions de vida de tots els membres de la societat, fins dels més ben

situats. Per això apel·len contínuament a tota la societat sense distincions, i a la classe

dominant amb preferència. Només cal comprendre el seu sistema perquè se l'hagi d'acceptar

com al millor pla possible de la millor societat possible.

Per això rebutgen tota acció política, especialment tota acció revolucionaria, volen

aconseguir els objectius finals per vies pacífiques, i assagen amb experiments petits, i

naturalment fallits, d'obrir camí al nou evangeli social amb la força de l'exemple.

La (41) descripció fantàstica de la societat futura sorgeix en (42) un moment en què

el proletariat està encara molt poc desenvolupat, i per això considera la seva pròpia situació

d'una manera encara fantàstica, en el seu primer impuls, ple de pressentiments, cap a una

transformació general de la societat.

Aquests escrits socialistes i comunistes, però, consten també d'elements crítics.

Ataquen totes les bases de la societat existent. Han fornit, així, un material altament valuós per

a la il·lustració dels obrers. Les seves tesis positives sobre la societat futura, com per exemple

l'abolició de l'oposició entre (43) la ciutat i el camp, l'abolició de la família, del guany privat,

del treball assalariat l'anunci de l'harmonia social, la transformació de l'estat en una simple

administració de la producció, totes aquestes tesis expressen només la desaparició de

l'antagonisme de classes, que tot just en aquell moment comença a desenvolupar-se i que ells

només coneixen en la seva primera indeterminació amorfa. Per això aquestes tesis encara tenen

un signifiques merament utòpic.

La importància del socialisme i el comunisme crítico-utòpics està en relació inversa

amb l'evolució històrica. A mesura que la lluita de classes es desenvolupa i pren forma, perd tot

valor pràctic i tota justificació teòrica aquell desig fantàstic d'elevar-se per damunt d'ella, aquell

esperit de combatre-la. Per això, be que els autors d'aquest sistema fossin revolucionaris en

molts aspectes, els deixebles van formant sectes reaccionàries i es mantenen ferms en les velles

opinions dels mestres enfront de l'evolució històrica ulterior del proletariat. I per això cerquen,

consegüentment, d'esmussar altra vegada la lluita de classes i de conciliar els antagonismes.

Encara somien la realització experimental de les seves utopies socials, la creació de falansteris

únics, la fundació dels Home-colonies (colònies a la metròpoli), la institució d'una petita

Icària* - edició en dotzau de la nova Jerusalem-, i per a la construcció de tots aquests projectes

visionaris els cal apel·lar a la filantropia dels cors i de les bosses dels burgesos. A poc a poc

cauen dins la categoria dels socialistes reaccionaris o conservadors descrits més amunt, i només

se'n diferencien per una pedanteria més sistemàtica, per una fe supersticiosa i fanàtica en els

efectes miraculosos de la seva ciència social.

Per això planten cara aferrissadament a tots els moviments polítics dels obrers, que,

segons ells, només poden provenir d'una cega incredulitat en el nou evangeli.

Els owenistes a Anglaterra, els fourieristes a França reaccionen contra els cartistes

allí, aquí contra els reformistes.

* No es refereix a l'època de la Restauració anglesa (1660-1689), sinó a la de la Restauració francesa (1814-1830).

(Nota d'Engels a l'edició anglesa del 1888.)

31\. (1888) hi afegeix: que han caigut de l'arbre de la indústria.

* Fa referència especialment a Alemanya, on la noblesa camperola i els Junker grans terratinents) fan

explotar per compte propi i a través d'administradors una gran part de les seves propietats, i són al mateix temps

grans productors de remolatxa sucrera i d'aiguardent de patata. L'aristocràcia anglesa, més rica encara, no ha

arribat a un nivell tan baix, però també sap com es pot equilibrar una disminució de la renda amb la concessió del

seu nom als fundadors - més o menys dubtosos- de societats anònimes. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició anglesa del 1888.)

32\. (1848) sagrat.

33\. (1888) aquest paràgraf diu: Finalment, quan les dures realitats - històriques havien espantat l'entusiasme de les

falses il·lusions, aquesta forma de socialisme degenerà en un miserable sac de Planys i gemecs.

34\. (1848) hi afegeix: sobre l'autèntica societat.

35\. (1848) Aquesta.

36\. (1848) de les seves.

37\. (1848) pressuposa.

* La tempesta revolucionària del 1848 ha escombrat tota aquesta escola sòrdida i ha tret als seus representants les

ganes de continuar fent socialisme. Principal representant i tipus clàssic d'aquesta tendència és el Sr. Karl Grün.

(Nota d'Engels a l'edició alemanya del 1890.)

38\. (1848, 1872, 1883) per tal d'.

39\. (1848, 1872, 1883) i.

40\. (1848) El seu socialisme.

41\. (1848) Aquesta.

42\. (1848, 1888) correspon a.

43\. (1848) de.

* Falansteri era el nom de les colònies socialistes que projectà Charles Fourier; Cabet anomenà "Icària" la seva

utopia i més tard la seva colònia comunista d'Amèrica. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició anglesa del 1888.)

Home-colonies (colònies a la metròpoli) anomenà Owen les seves societats comunistes models. Falansteri era

el nom dels palaus socials projectats per Fourier. Icària es deia la utòpica terra fantàstica, l'organització comunista

de la qual va descriure Cabet. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició alemanya del 1890.)

4\. POSICIÓ DELS COMUNISTES EN RELACIÓ AMB ELS DIFERENTS

PARTITS D'OPOSICIÓ

D'acord amb el capítol segon es comprèn ben fàcilment les relacions entro els

comunistes i els partits obrers ja constituïts, és a dir, les seves relacions amb els cartistes

d'Anglaterra i els reformistes agraris de Nord-Amèrica.

Els comunistes lluiten per aconseguir els objectius i interessos immediats de la

classe treballadora, però en el moviment actual hi representen al mateix temps el futur d'aquest

moviment. A França els comunistes s'uneixen amb el partit social-demòcratic* contra la

burgesia conservadora i radical, sense renunciar per això al dret de captenir-se críticament

davant la fraseologia i les il·lusions provinents de la tradició revolucionaria.

A Suïssa sostenen els radicals, sense deixar de reconèixer que aquest partit està

constituït d'elements contradictoris, en part de socialistes democràtics, en el sentit francès, en

part de burgesos radicals.

Entre els polonesos, els comunistes sostenen el partit que posa com a condició de

l'alliberament nacional una revolució agrària, el mateix partit que realitzà la insurrecció de

Cracòvia el 1846.

A Alemanya, tan aviat com la burgesia apareix amb caràcter revolucionari, el

partit comunista lluita amb aquesta burgesia contra la monarquia absoluta, els grans

terratinents feudals i tota la petita burgesia.

Però en cap moment no deixa de fer desvetllar en els obrers una consciència tan

clara com sigui possible sobre l'oposició hostil entre (44) la burgesia i el proletariat, perquè els

obrers alemanys puguin oposar de seguida condicions socials i polítiques, que la burgesia ha

d'instaurar amb el seu domini, com a altres tantes armes contra la burgesia, perquè després de la

caiguda de les classes reaccionàries a Alemanya comenci immediatament la lluita contra la

mateixa burgesia.

Els comunistes es fixen molt particularment en Alemanya, perquè Alemanya es

troba a la vigília d'una revolució burgesa i perquè aquest capgirament és dut a terme en les

condicions més avançades de la civilització europea en general i amb un proletariat molt més

desenvolupat que a l'Anglaterra del segle XVII i a la França del XVIII, és a dir, que la revolució

burgesa alemanya pot ser el preludi immediat d'una revolució proletària.

En un mot, els comunistes sostenen arreu qualsevol moviment revolucionari contra

les condicions socials i polítiques existents.

En tots aquests moviments fan ressaltar sempre el problema de la propietat, sigui la

que sigui la forma més o menys desenvolupada que hagi pres, com a qüestió fonamental del

moviment.

Finalment, els comunistes treballen arreu per la unió i l'entesa dels partits

democràtics de tots els països.

Els comunistes menyspreen d'amagar les seves opinions i intencions. Declaren ben

obertament que els seus objectius només poden ser aconseguits amb l'enderrocament violent de

tot ordre social preexistent. Que tremolin les classes dominants davant una revolució comunista.

Els proletaris no hi tenen res a perdre fora de les seves cadenes. I tenen un món a guanyar.

Proletaris de tots els països, uniu-vos!

* El partit representat en aquell temps per Ledru-Rollin al Parlament, per Louis Blanc a la literatura i

per Réforme a la premsa diària. El nom social-democràcia significava entre els seus inventors una

fracció del partit demòcrata o republicà amb una coloració més o menys socialista. (Nota d'Engels a l'edició

anglesa del 1888.)

El partit que llavors s'anomenava social-democràtic a França era representat en la política per Ledru-

Rollin per Louis Blanc a la literatura; era tan diferent de la social-democràcia alemanya actual com la nit del dia.

(Nota d'Engels a l'edició alemanya del 1890.)

44\. (1848) de.


End file.
